


The Third Stitch

by jirumaru



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi, Alpha/Omega, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mpreg, Omega Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:32:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1698377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jirumaru/pseuds/jirumaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since the day they first met, Levi had been building a connection between them; a red string of possession, a line of stitches that binds them together, and with Eren submitting wholly to him, his happiness could never be contained. But when circumstances start to turn against them, their bond as one will be tested by time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There aren't enough Omega Eren in the fandom. :/

⌈ The First Stitch ⌋

 

Eren tugged at the red scarf looped around his neck, pulling it down and breathing the fresh air. He loved going to the mountains; the noise from the bustling town is absent, and the peace is intoxicating in its own way. One would easily forget about the existence of titans when faced with such calming scenery.

He trudged slowly behind his father, who was strolling leisurely as well. The doctor mentioned visiting a regular patient, and that Eren should keep quiet during the whole ordeal (to which the brunet scoffed). He knew better than meddle with his father's affairs, anyway. He's just there mostly to observe, and to run errands around to help Grisha.

They reached the end of the road, turning into a fairly large shack shaded with big trees, the front surrounded with various bushes. They walked into the stoned pathway, the doctor knocking softly on the door of the wooden house.

"Mister Ackerman? Are you home?"

Eren stared at the boring bushes, wondering why would someone even live the middle of nowhere. Maybe this 'Ackerman' likes the mountains? Who knows. He clutched the small bag of spare cloth and bandage tightly, looking back to where his father was talking with a gangly old man. After exchanging a few more greetings, the owner of the house invited them in, and they both left their shoes outside and went inside.

The house was indeed big. There were at least three rooms, a separate kitchen, a bathroom and a patio. There were horses on the open back of the house, and a cat lounging around near the entrance.

The two older men started talking once more, to which Eren tuned out and occupied himself with looking around. This Ackerman guy sure is well off. But even with the nice looking furniture, the house still look bland to him.

He could hear a quiet cough from one of the rooms.

"Ah, Levi, are you awake?" Mr. Ackerman excused himself to check one of the rooms, and the coughing sound became clearer. Grisha moved to look.

Eren shuffled behind his father and followed them, his eyes landing on a boy somewhere around his age whose face was flushed and breathing quite heavily.

"He's been like this for a week," Mr. Ackerman said, removing the wet cloth covering the sick boy's forehead. Grisha nodded and asked for the other man to talk at the living room. "Eren, stay here. Watch over him, alright?" He nodded and they left.

The brunet looked around the room. There's a stack of clean towels in the nightstand beside the bed and a glass of water covered with a small plate. There were small boxes near the door, a wooden desk, and a stool underneath it.

Out of nothing to do, he pulled a nearby stool close to the bed and sat down, watching the sleeping raven. He idly wondered what happened to him, then proceed to stare at the ceiling out of boredom, thinking about what would he eat for dinner and what Armin could possibly be doing at this time of day. Something involving books, most likely.

He was suddenly pulled out of his musings when he heard a small voice beside him.

"Who the hell are you?"

Eren was about to reply when he saw the sharp blue eyes of the raven, and he felt frozen in his place. He was looking at the brunet harshly, demanding an answer. Eren cleared his throat, not wanting to embarrass himself.

"I'm with Doctor Jaeger."

The boy - Levi - sat up, coughing in his hand. "Doctor? Fuck, I told that old man I don't need one." He pushed the blankets away from his body and reached for a towel.

Eren wasn't surprised by the profanity; the boy looked like he was born with a sailor mouth, so he just shrugged and looked away.

"Wha-what the fuck."

The brunet whipped his head, meeting the icy stare of the boy with a raised eyebrow. "What is it?"

Levi stood up shakily and grabbed his shoulders. "What... why do you smell like that..."

"Like what?"

The raven dragged him to the bed and inhaled his scent, from the neck, hair, and the back of his ear. Eren felt weirded out, but he didn't complain. The firm hold on his shoulders were enough indication that this one is stronger than him, and a strange feeling told him to stay still.

When they heard footsteps approaching the room, Levi shoved him back to the stool and plopped down to the bed, wiping the sweat on his forehead with a mumble of 'gross', and they looked up when Mr. Ackerman peeked inside. "Ah, you're awake."

Levi glared at him. "I told you I don't need a doctor, old man."

"You need one, unless you want to stay here for a month while I go to work in the Capitol."

"Tch," the raven looked away and lied back down.

Grisha inspected him several times, gave him a shot of antibiotic and some small bottles of medicine to be consumed after meals. When he was done, they went back to the living room to discuss some arrangements with Mr. Ackerman for Levi's condition. He said he was feverish because of some bug he caught.

Eren was once again alone with Levi, but he was asked (forced) to sit beside him on the bed. When he was sure no one was looking, Levi sat up and yanked down the brunet's scarf. He quickly bit down on his neck, covering Eren's mouth with his hand as the brunet yelped from the pain. He backed away with a smirk, Eren glaring angrily.

"What the fuck is that for?!" He whispered harshly, tugging the scarf back up to cover the bite mark. Levi just grinned at him.

"Mine."

\--

Eren knew something was wrong the moment he stepped into the house.

He dragged his collection of logs to be used as firewood inside and dumped it on the wooden chest near the stairs, stealing a glance at his parents. Carla was cooking dinner, nothing unusual there. Grisha was reading something on his journal, a stern look in his face. The young brunet wondered if he did something wrong for his parents to appear tense. He remembered getting into a fight with the neighbor's son, but that was more than a week ago.

It had been two months since they visited the Ackermans, and Eren's bruise in the neck was gone already.

He moved over and sat on the couch, dragging his favorite blanket and draping it on his shoulders. He closed his eyes and rested his head on the soft throw pillow, mumbling about the mouth watering smell of food. A few minutes later, he heard the clanking of plates and silverware, so he stood up to help. The three of them ate in silence, the only sound being the contact of fork and spoon and the soft chewing of vegetables.

"I didn't do anything."

Both of his parents froze in their seats, not meeting Eren's curious gaze. Eren gave up, knowing they won't answer him until later. He finished eating and brought his plate to the sink, washing his hands on the process, then moved back to the couch. He didn't know when he fell asleep, but he woke up startled when his father tapped his shoulder.

"Eren?"

"Yeah?" He sat up, rubbing his eyes. Grisha sat down beside him.

"Eren, do you remember Mr. Ackerman? The one from the mountain side?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"And... do you remember Levi?"

"The one with black hair and angry face?"

Grisha chuckled. "Yeah, that one."

"What about them?"

"Well... you see, I bumped into them yesterday and we talked for a while, and I-"

"Dad," Eren sighed. "Get to the point already."

"I... well, Levi noticed something when we visited for his checkup. He said you were releasing pheromones, and I got worried because you're not of age yet to control such reaction."

Eren was visibly confused. "What are you saying? That I'm an omega?"

Grisha flinched. "Eren, you need to understand that I did it for your safety."

"What did you do?"

"I agreed to... to enter you in an arrangement to be Levi's partner." He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, waiting for Eren's infamous temper tantrum about how he doesn't need anyone making decisions for him. But seconds later, all he heard was Eren's shuffling on the couch.

"That's kind of contradicting, right?"

"What?" Grisha opened his eyes, staring at his son.

"I mean, aren't omegas usually have a soulbound or something? A future mate reserved for them? Why are you forcing me to marry someone who might not be my right partner?"

"You... you're not angry?"

Eren shrugged. "Whatever. You did it anyway. What's done is done, I don't care. Just don't complain if it doesn't work out."

\--

Ever since Eren found out his status as an omega, he couldn't help but think about it.

He asked Armin some information about it, since the blond found out that they share the same status. It was kind of comforting to have someone who understands that the world deals with people like them differently. Of course, they would only talk about it behind close doors, they don't need anyone else taunting them about it.

He knows that in the eyes of majority, omegas are considered the lowest, the bitches of the male population, expected to act feminine, and sometimes the center of humiliation and jokes. And he hates it with a passion.

The day his hands were stained with blood, the day he almost died, the day he found the newest member of their family, the day he saw the hopeful tears of a young girl who lost her parents, the day he witnessed his mother's death -

Was the day he proved that omegas aren't weak.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys... just... wow. Thank you so much! Your comments made my day :D 
> 
> Also, there might be some typos and formatting trash because I'm a peasant and used Notepad to write this story.

 

Armin handed out their ration of bread heavily.

The three of them were tired. Tired from working their assess off in the fields, living in the corner of the streets, fending off people who are trying to steal whatever they have at the moment - and stealing from children! How pathetic.

But what grated his nerves were the people who always spy on them. They have this animalistic hunger in their eyes, and for a second Eren felt horror push his lunch up and out of his mouth (he gulped down water to stop himself, however). He didn't know if he was releasing pheromones unconsciously, or if it was Armin. Mikasa is an alpha (which caused the two boys to envy her), so she confirmed that they weren't. He wondered why they were following them, and convinced himself that they weren't dangerous, just creepy.

Wrong.

The night they finished their meal, the three of them moved over to find any shelter to squat on. They went for the abandoned houses near the gates of Wall Rose, not wanting to fight with other people who were currently doing the same thing as them.

The moment they stepped into the quiet territory, where the lights were distant and people are far away, four men attacked them.

They obviously found out that Mikasa was strong enough to fend off others, so they knocked her first with a large piece of plank and tied her arms and legs, her dead weight placed into a fat man's shoulders. Armin was quickly brought down, too tired from the day's work to even fight back. He just cried out until a piece of cloth was tied around his mouth.

A tall man with a thick beard approached him slowly, a smile on his face.

"Now, now pretty boy. Just be good and we'll give you and your friends a nice little treat."

The brunet's mind blanked out at the mention of 'pretty boy'. Pretty boy? What the fuck?

Then it clicked on him.

Traffickers.

Child slavery.

Anger rushed in his body, and without thinking, he grabbed the nearest object and threw it on the man, which was a shard of glass from a broken house. He aimed perfectly, delivering the blow to the man's eye.

"Augh - fuck! Fuck you, you little piece of -!"

The backups quickly subdued him, picking him up like he's nothing and tying his arms around, while he screamed a string of curses, threats and whatnot.

Then he felt the ropes against his arms loose, and he quickly jumped down and delivered a roundhouse kick against the face of the bastard who manhandled him. The man fell and groaned on the ground, while the rest of the kidnappers stood stunned in front of him.

He heard voices behind him.

"Son of a bitch."

"Hey, there were four of them! Won't it be correct to say sons of a bitch? Haha!"

"Haha, so funny, now what are we going to do?"

"Shut the fuck up you two."

That voice. Eren whipped around to find three figures walking towards them, but he couldn't make out their faces. In a split second, two of them disarmed the rest of the traffickers, beating them up and forcing them to kiss the ground. They released Armin, who fainted from fatigue and Mikasa who was out like the daylight. Footsteps echoed in the night, and Eren was faced to face the one he assumed to be the leader.  
  
"Are you alright? wha- Eren?"

The man pulled out a lamp from his coat and turned it on, illuminating the dark street. Levi's face was full of concern, and Eren, just recently saved from a mishap that could've killed him, immediately ran towards him and pulled him down in a hug.

"L-Levi...what the hell?" he shakily whispered, the raven patiently stroking his hair to calm him down.

"Come on, let's get you and your friends out of here."

\--

Twenty minutes later, Eren was led into a house.

It kinda looked like Mr. Ackerman's, but smaller and have a home-y feeling into it. Levi's two companions, Isabel and Farlan, placed Mikasa and Armin in one room together, Isabel taking care of the big lump forming on Mikasa's head. Then they went to sleep on another room, bidding the two of them goodnight.

Levi walked him to another room, removed his cloak, hung it on a corner and sat on the bed. "Come here."

Eren sat beside him and looked up. "What... what's going on, Levi? Who are they? Where's your dad?"

The raven cringed, shushing it with his finger. "Don't call him that. There's a reason why I call him 'old man'." He lied down on the bed, slinging an arm to cover his eyes. "Ah, I'm so fucking tired. Let's go to sleep."

The brunet didn't protest. He crawled towards him and rested his head against his chest.

"Levi?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you really agree to be my partner? My Alpha?"

Levi didn't answer. He stayed there with his eyes closed, breathing steadily. Then he raised his hand and brushed his hair back, moving down to caress his face.

"Yeah, I did. Are you alright with that? Sorry we didn't discuss it with you, but your father was kinda panicking when we met him last time."

"Really? And it was you who detected that I'm an omega?"

The raven nodded and moved to kiss his forehead.

"Hey, Levi. Are you really okay with this? Being tied to me in an arranged marriage or something?" 

"...Are you not? We can always stop and, you know, not get married in the future. But I want you to know I wholeheartedly agreed to it."

"Why?"

Eren didn't miss the mischievous grin that slipped into the raven's face.

"Because your smell is so inviting. Also, I won't let a beautiful omega like you end up with some shitty hormonal Alpha out there. I'll take care of you, Eren."

The brunet's face was flaming the moment he finished talking and pulled him into a tight embrace. Eren wrapped his arms around him as well, taking in his scent.

"Mhmm..."

"Oi, don't suffocate yourself."

Eren pulled away and smiled at him, his cheeks still flushed red. "Sorry. Your scent is strong."

Levi raised an eyebrow at him, then grinned once more. "You little shit. Don't make me knot you."

"Ahaha, you'll do it in the future anyway," he grinned back.

"Fuck, Eren, don't tempt me."

Eren was more than pleased with Levi's groan. His mind raced with what he should say, but ended up blurting something stupid from his perspective.

"Can I kiss you?"

Levi's eyebrows shot upward, and Eren could feel his face burn again. Shit, so classy, Jaeger.

"Do you even know what you're talking about anymore, brat?"

"Honestly? No."

The raven sighed.

"Fine. But only one, okay? Fuck, you're getting spoiled."

The brunet giggled and laid back to the bed, waiting for his kiss. Levi sat up and slowly bent over, cradling his omega's face gently in his hands, and pressed a chaste kiss on his lips.

It wasn't like what those trashy romance novels depicted. There weren't any electrical feelings, time didn't bother stopping for them when their lips met, but it was so fucking special Levi decided it's one of the most memorable moments in his life.

Because with that kiss, his brand as an Alpha imprinted itself on Eren's body. So that whenever he would release pheromones, it would signal anyone who will detect it that the brunet is taken; fenced around by a protective Alpha.

But Eren didn't know that. What a surprise it would be for other Alphas.

Levi later on realized how young Eren is, fuck he's only like nine years old, but that would mean their age difference won't be much of a hindrance - a five year gap isn't so big, so he decided he couldn't be bothered by whatever the universe is telling him about taking advantage of a child, when he felt Eren move his own lips and respond back to the kiss, and shit shit shit they need to stop -

He pulled back and chuckled at the low whine the brunet released, and decided he could do this. He would protect him.

\--

The next morning, Eren, Mikasa and Armin was sent on their way after a breakfast of hard boiled eggs and bread, and a small bag of leftovers they could eat during  lunch. After their morning shift in the fields ended, they made their way to another abandoned house, not scared too much since it's currently daylight and the promise Eren was given last night was more than enough reassurance of their safety. His friends asked him what happened last night, and he relayed to them about what happened and how they ended up sleeping on a soft bed and not on the cold hard ground.

After a few beats of silence, Mikasa boldly questioned him.

"Eren, did someone bonded with you last night?"

Eren looked at her, confused.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You smell different. Someone definitely claimed you."

The only answer she needed was the darkening of his cheeks, to which she growled lowly, and to which Armin laughed at and congratulated him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My chapters are getting shorter and shorter :O
> 
> To everyone who read this story, left a comment, kudos, bookmarked, whatever, thank you very much! ❤
> 
> Also this story doesn't follow the original canon plot, nor the timeline for No Regrets, so the events doesn't match with the canon time and year.

 

Levi marched down the stinking pathway, ignoring the looks of the other criminals seeking shelter in the underground. Isabel and Farlan followed him closely, not wanting to lose sight of their leader. They ended up having to use the hidden maneuver gear under their cloaks to jump up to a small crawl hole, where they kept most of their supplies from the runs. They refilled the baskets of food with stolen bread and hid away some of the weapons they confiscated.

"Soo... are you going to tell us who those kids are?" Isabel quietly asked, munching on a piece of bread.

Farlan sipped his glass of water. "You know you don't have to, if you don't want." To which Isabel pouted.

Levi sighed and wiped his hands on a clean cloth. "Eren and his friends. He's my mate. An omega arranged to me months ago."

"Ooh! That's awesome! But aren't omegas usually tied to a certain Alpha? Like, their soul mates or something like that? How did you know you're his Alpha?"

The raven snorted. "That's because he's the first omega I had encountered. You know how Alphas function; they can't smell other omegas unless they've met their souldbound. If they aren't tied to an omega, they develop their sensing ability by the age of 16. Male omegas are rare, and emit a lighter but more prominent scent than female omegas, and Eren's is just... different. It's what made him stood out when I met him."

"Wow, you sure knows a lot," Farlan droned, but his eyes show curiosity.

Levi smiled. "Books are awesome."

\--

By midnight, the three of them settled into their respective rooms. Levi wasn't sleepy, so he left the room and went to the front to guard them. He didn't bother with a candle or a lamp, his sharp eyesight is something he is proud of.

He sat on the entrance, his mind immediately wondering if Eren was currently safe wherever he is right now.

About an hour later, he could hear muffled cries from the inside. He quietly stepped back to their hideout, careful not to knock the food baskets on the corner.

He heard the noise again.

Isabel? 

He knocked softly on the door of her room, before pushing it open. The low cot shook when he entered the small room. Isabel was wrapped tightly with a thick blanket, her entire body covered with it. Levi crouched down near her.

"Are you alright?"

Isabel sniffed loudly, but the sound was muffled. "Go away."

"What? What happened?"

She raised the edge of the blanket to glare at him, before turning around and covering her face.

A heavy smell made itself known to the raven, and his eyes widened.

"Are you... are you having your heat?!"

"Shut up!!"

Oh fuck.

Oh fuck, indeed.

Levi sighed. Another omega. Shit, why didn't he sensed that? Are female omegas really good at hiding their scents?

He stood up and removed his cloak, draping it on her covered body as a reassurance. "Hey."

"Go away."

"It's okay. You don't have to come tomorrow during supply runs. I'll tell Farlan to not bother you."

Her eyes shot open and she stood up, gripping the blankets tightly. "No! I'll come with you! I don't want to be a burden!"

The raven shook his head. "If you're going, you'll risk yourself. I don't know if you have a mate yet; I don't want to compromise your safety."

"Please, big brother!"

Big brother, huh? Isabel always called him that. Not that he mind, anyway.

"No. Go to sleep."

\--

"Big brother! Open up! Please!!"

Farlan groaned as he dropped a basket of bread on the floor. He removed his cloak and maneuver gear, watching Levi scold Isabel from the other side of the door.

Since Levi found out about her heat, he placed two baskets of food inside her room and enough water to last for days, then proceed to lock the room so no one would dare to come in. It had been at least three days, and Farlan is getting tired of hearing the young girl scream around and beg for anyone to open the door. Heck, she even tried bribing him to bust the lock, but Levi's death glare was more than enough to keep him from doing so.

"Farlan, help me you bastard!"

"Oh god, Isabel shut up!"

"My heat is over, I'm okay now so please open the door, I need some air!!"

The two men froze. "Is that the code for 'It's safe to let her out now'?"

The raven looked thoughtful, then nodded. He moved out of the way and instructed him to open the door as he went to his room to fetch something. Farlan grabbed the ring of keys next to the door and unlocked the room, pushing the door carefully.

"Isabel?"

Said woman was sitting on the bed, a dirty blanket draped on her shoulders. Clothes littered the floor, empty baskets thrown around, the water container empty.

Disaster.

Levi is going to throw a fit.

with no choice left, he approached Isabel. He pulled out a handkerchief and wiped her crying face, brushing her grimy hair back. She sniffed and thanked him.

"Why didn't you tell us?" he asked.

"I...I don't want any of you to think I'm weak."

He sighed. "Your status does not dictate your strenght. Sure, people will judge you, but who cares anyway? Levi is worried about you, so don't keep secrets anymore, alright?"

"...Okay."

\--

Levi did threw a fit.

But he cleaned the entire room, brought out the sticky clothes into the laundry, and dragged Isabel to the river for a good hour of scrubbing.

\--

He could feel anger pulsing in his veins.

The sight of Isabel and Farlan being held captive, with a blade against their necks, added to Levi's stress and fury against the tall blond man and his companion who shoved his face on the dirty rain water.

He never thought the day they would be cornered would slap them the day they were returning from a quick negotiation with another criminal organization. After doing favors and errand here and there, the three of them were tired as fuck, and their maneuver gears compromised by a military officer.

And he knew better than to sacrifice his partners.

"Fine. I'll join the Scouting Legion."

\--

Eren watched the setting sun from their spot on the ghetto, his hand wrapped tightly around the key his father gave him. He couldn't remember how he got it, but a distant memory of his father crying and injecting an unknown fluid in his body keeps on flashing in his mind.

He needed to find him.

Mikasa was leaning on the wall, her eyes tired from the day's work, while Armin slouched beside him. He knew he should at least wait until tomorrow to say it, but during their lunch break, he had seen a small group of people wearing green cloaks with the insignia of overlapped wings imprinted on the back, his childish dream of fighting for humanity hit him like a wave of hot air. It made him weak on his knees, made him tremble with excitement and fear, and he knew it would be a choice he won't regret.

Maybe then, once he graduated, he could look for Levi, and they could fight together.

He turned to his friends, a determined look on his face.

"I'm signing up for the military."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we bump the rating to Explicit! :D
> 
> Next chapter marks the Second Stitch. Wow this story is going slow.

 

_Six years later..._

 

The hallway was brightly lit for the celebration. The graduates of the 104th Trainee Squad were rejoicing after years of hardwork. Everyone was discussing their plans for the future, their selected military division to join the following days after helping the Stationary Guards with the work on the walls. Eren explicitly stated his choice to join the Scouting Legion, which garnered reactions from the other graduates, namely Jean Kirschtein.

The brunet brought a glass of beer to his lips, eyeing the couple making out in the corner. He quickly looked away, downing the contents of his glass, placing it on the long table and left the hall. Mikasa stared at his retreating figure, and when she pushed her chair back to follow him, Armin grabbed her arm and shook his head.

"I think he's lonely," the blond whispered. "He misses his mate."

Mikasa frowned, but let the issue go. She knew that when it comes to that topic, she doesn't have any power over Eren's decision. Armin smiled and patted her hand, then resumed munching on a plate of snack.

Eren marched down the empty street, the cold air of the night sending chills on his skin. He ignored it for the most part, letting his mind get ahead of him.

_I wonder where he is now._

He heard from Armin before that soulbound mates have a telepathic ability, but he never got the chance to exercise his skills. He was always busy with training, and god knows what Levi is doing during those years. Heck, he only met Levi twice before! It's fucking ridiculous how attached he got to a man who he barely knew. What does Levi like to eat Does he like receiving back massage? Mikasa once told him he's great in giving massages; maybe he'll like one after a long day of work? What does he look like without a shirt on? Is he good in bed?

Eren gasped at his last thoughts, feeling his face burn with embarrassment. Shit, he's starting to dissolve into a mushy omega!

His entire body froze when he heard heavy footsteps walking towards where he was standing. He quickly snapped at himself, and slipped behind a building. There's a curfew established at Wall Rose, why are there people loitering around at this time of night? Unless they're a military officer...

_Just one glance._

He slowly peeked around the corner, and held his breath when he caught sight of the person walking in the dead of the night.

Hair neatly trimmed in an undercut, pale face devoid of emotion, and a neatly pressed jacket that bore the Scouting Legion emblem.

Holy shit.

Who is he?

Eren never met the high ranking officers of the Survey Corps except for Commander Erwin Smith, so he must be one of them. But what would someone like him wander around the streets? Was he looking for someone?

The mysterious man suddenly stopped walking. Eren felt his heart thunder in his chest. When the man started to slowly turn to look into his direction, the brunet threw all caution in the wind and bolted back to the barracks, his face hot and flushed. Shit!

He ignored the drunk trainees and went straight to his room. Thankfully, no one was there yet. The celebration will go on for at least four more hours, so he could collect himself for a while. He sat down on his bed, when he felt something wet trickle down his thighs.

Fuck?

Fuck!

He shakily scooted out of the bed and knelt down on the floor. He's having his first heat, of all the times he wasn't prepared! Armin gave him instructions as to what to do when it happens since he had experienced it during the trainee days (and thank god for their resident Alpha to shoo away the horny ones trying to get into Armin's pants).

First things first.

He closed and locked the door, making sure no one else was around, and stripped his pants and underwear, all the while cursing in his mind. He pulled out some dirty laundry underneath his bed, piled it on the floor and crouched, his leaking ass directly on the clothes. It will be the first time doing this. He looked down at his straining erection, took it on his hands and slowly pumped.

"Ahh... hnghh..."

He bit the collar of his shirt to keep down his voice; he didn't want anyone else see him like this. With a shaky breath, he used his other hand and traced down his ass, until he felt his soaking hole, and tried to push his middle finger inside. Fuck fuck fuck shit -! "Ahhnghhh... ahh..." Slowly, he moved the finger in and out in time with his curved hand stroking his cock. Ahh, that feels so good, fuck, why now of all times. He closed his eyes and bit his lip, pulling his finger out and adding a second one, and proceed to ride it with desperation as his appendages penetrated him in all the right corners.

"Ngh...hah! F-fuck... ahh... m-more..."

His eyes shot open when he heard several voices nearby. Drunken laughter echoed the hall of the barracks, and Eren felt his sweat turn cold.

He quickly stood up, ignoring the cries from his inner omega begging for release. He kicked the dirty clothes back under his bed and covered it with other laundry to stop the smell from spreading. He used another discarded shirt and wiped his thighs and butt, then jumped into a pair of pants, not bothering with an underwear as he quickly sprinted out of the room and to the exit of the barracks. Fuck the possibility of Keith Shadis finding him like this: horny and dripping wet and irresistably sexy - no!

Without thinking, he went back to the same route he ventured earlier, forgetting about the mysterious man he saw. No one was around, and after a few minutes of running around, he slumped and slid down against the wall near a jewelry store.

_I'm so fucked._

His mind turned into a complete goo when he felt the warm lubrication wet the back of his thighs, his body shivering when every where felt burning. One thing flashed in his mind, a face of an older boy whose smirk always send shivers down his spine, a name engraved in his heart, body and soul, his Alpha-

"Levilevilevileviahhhhh!"

Eren clawed at the wall, his mouth gnawing at his right hand as he came, his pants heavy from the mixed fluids. He completely forgot about the possibility of someone passing by and seeing him like this, but he thanked the heavens for his long awaited release.

The brunet felt lightheaded, his vision tilting and spinning, until he closed his eyes and succumbed to a light sleep.

Oh, Eren.

A dark figured walked towards him, brushed his hair back and ran his fingers across his cheek.

\--

Everything felt heavenly.

Eren didn't know where he was; the room where he was currently lying down was bigger than the barracks, and the bed is softer, the entire atmosphere warm but not stuffy. The haze in his mind didn't go away even though he felt hands running down his thighs (which were still wet, by the way), across his stomach, and a pair of lips kissing his cheek and ear, sometimes nipping at his neck and shoulder. Somewhere in his brain, a voice kept on yelling at him to wake up, push away whoever this person currently fingering and stroking him - ah! - he shoudn't be this weak, his Alpha would be disappointed at this, shit shit shit.

"Ahh..." A tongue licked him in the ear, small puffs of breath heating the brunet's skin. The large fingers moving swiftly in and out inside him abused his prostate and sent him to the edge, a muffled scream of pleasure extracted from his lips as he came, his semen coating his stomach and the hand massaging his cock. "Ahhghh... more... please..."

He heard the person behind him chuckle softly and kissed his neck, pulling his fingers out of his ass and wiping it on his thigh. Eren felt his dick pressed against the cleft of his ass, and for a second he thought this person would fuck him - knot him - and he internally panicked, moving away from the heated touch.

"Shh... I won't hurt you."

There were hands pushing him down the bed, moving lovingly on his skin, gripping his thighs and pushing it open. Eren was too drunk and too sensitive from his orgasm to move, so he let the hands massaged his legs as the tongue traced his inner thighs down down until it reached his limp erection, sucking softly at the skin, then went deeper. Eren gripped the bed sheets when it flicked against his ass, his hole producing more lube from the stimulation.

He could go on with this forever, he mused.

The tongue continued doing wonders, pushing inside and fucking him gently, while a hand stroked him again. He shuddered from the contact; he just came, but his dick was twitching again, and before he could even think, he came again with a shout.

He heard the person laugh between his legs, moving to lay with him, warm arms snaking around his torso to hold him, pressing a kiss to his jaw.

"Mine."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shh... guys, it's okay *hugs everyone*
> 
> I apologize if I don't reply to comments, because I'm an idiot and always end up spoiling what will happen next, ahaha so I'll just keep my mouth shut and let you enjoy the ride :D
> 
> To everyone who read this story, left a comment, kudos, bookmarked, whatever, thank you very much! ❤

 

⌈ The Second Stitch ⌋

 

Eren woke up groggily, his eyes still hazy from the night before. There was a comforting warmth behind him, an arm draped lazily on his waist, a hand stroking the head of his cock, and fingers tracing circles on his thighs.

He was still sleepy, but the constant rubbing on his skin gave him a painful erection. His head lolled back, against the shoulder of the man behind him, and he realized he fell asleep leaning against this unknown person in a sitting position, though the way he was being held gave him the impression of someone being delicately carried; as if this person is treating him like a fragile object.

The man kissed the shell of his ear, causing Eren to moan and shiver. He heard a chuckle rumble quietly underneath him.

"You want more?"

More? More of what? The brunet's brows furrowed from confusion, then relaxed when the memories of last night flashed in his mind. Ah, his first heat. Mhmm... it feels so good...

"Yes...please..."

Eren was gently lowered into the mattress, the man moving gracefully to make sure his head doesn't hit the head board of the bed. He situated himself between the clueless brunet's legs, lifting them up until his knees hit his shoulders, his ass up in the air. Warm hands massaged his thighs and ass, before opening him up with two fingers. Eren moaned and thrust his hips up to meet those wonderful fingers, the exciting feeling of vulgarity producing a lot of self-lubrication.

"More," he breathlessly begged. To which the man complied, adding a third finger and steadily finger fucked him. His moans grew louder and his hips jerked when the man found his prostate, massaging it first with the tip of his fingers, then mercilessly thrust in and out, hitting it with precision.

"Ahh... aghh! M-More, fuck!"

He heard the seductive chuckle once again, and he felt he could come right there and then. But oh, the man knew how to please him greatly, as he pulled back and forced a fourth finger in and built a good rhythm, the pad of his thumb brushing against his perineum. Eren loved it, loved it so much, loved it like Levi -

_Levi!_

That name alone made him come with a scream, his ass sucking the fingers in while his dick released a heavy load of semen. Shit shit shit, ohh fuck...

The man pulled out his fingers, lowering Eren's ass until it rubbed against his own erection. He hooked the brunet's legs on his shoulders as a support as he positioned his cock into the dripping hole.

But Eren, despite his mind-blowing orgasm, felt something snapped in his head, and with his remaining energy, thrashed his body around and kicked his legs blindly, successfully hitting the man somewhere, but his body rolled off the bed and hit the floor with a painful thud. The last thing he remembered before he passed out was the string of curses from the person who tried to fuck him, and the arms lifting him up back to the bed.

\--

To say Mikasa was worried is an understatement.

She had been asking everyone she met if they've seen Eren, but the answer she got was always the same: no.

She knew he needed some space last night, she saw it in his eyes. Armin just let him be, as well. But it's already morning, and they've been required to help the Stationary Guard in placing and cleaning the canons situated at the top of the walls. The graduates fell in line, and Mikasa felt her heart drop when she saw Armin nervously sweating in his place, Eren still out of sight.

When everyone was dismissed, she quickly grabbed Armin's shoulders.

"Armin, where is Eren? What happened to him?"

The blond gulped, before lowering his voice. "Mikasa... I checked his room this morning. He wasn't there but... he left a faint smell on the bed." He looked at her in the eye. "He had his first heat last night, but no one saw him on his room. No one saw him leave the barracks either."

She was about to ask more questions but stopped when their trainer, Keith Shadis, approached them.

"What's wrong, Trainee Ackerman?"

"Sir," they saluted at him. "Trainee Jaeger is missing. Have you... have you seen him around?"

"Ah. Don't worry about him. He's currently under the supervision of the Scouting Legion."

Mikasa blanched. "What? But the recruitment of the branches will be held later, why is he with them now?"

Shadis hummed. "I don't know what happened, but an officer found him last night outside. He said he was sick and fainted on the street, so he brought him to their headquarters to attend to his medical needs. Don't worry, you'll see him later. Now go and do your duties."

\--

The soft light illuminating the room woke Eren for the second time of the day.

"Ah, you're awake! Finally."

His eyes snapped to the smiling person wearing glasses sitting on a chair beside the bed. He immediately recognized the wing emblem on the breast pocket of her jacket.

"...Huh?"

The woman waved at him. "Hello, my name is Hanji Zoe. An officer of the Scouting Legion sent me here to look after you. Are you feeling well? Do you need water?"

He sat up slowly, careful not to put much pressure on his hips. "Ah, I'm okay. Where am I?"

"The Trost Headquarters of our branch. You're Eren Jaeger, right? 104th Trainee Squad graduate?"

"Yeah."

Hanji clapped her hands. "Well, Eren, I have a question for you. Which military division will you sign up for?"

Eren straightened his back, ignoring the sudden cramps on his legs. "The Scouting Legion, ma'am!"

"Oh, no need to be formal around me," she laughed. "Just call me Hanji, those weird titles makes me feel old."

"Ah- huh?" Was everyone like this? He nodded slowly. "Alright... Hanji-san."

The woman stood up, brushing her pants. "I know you need more rest, so I'll get going now. But you see, there will be another event to be celebrated later after the recruitment for the Scouting Legion, which usually happens at night. Your attendance will be required there, so I won't hold you up any longer." She smiled. "There's a small clock here," She pointed at the device hanging behind her. It read 2 o'clock. "The recruitment will start at around six, and the next event will happen at around seven. There's a shower outside, just across the hall. Take one, and wear the clothes on the washroom. They're clean, don't worry. Someone from the Scouting Legion will accompany you later to the event proper, so take your time okay?"

Hanji marched towards the door while Eren just stared at her. She opened the door but stopped to look at him. "Oh, and you're accepted already, so you don't need to attend the invitation ceremony." She laughed. "By the way, that's a nice ring you got there." And then the door shut.

The brunet let out a confused noise. What ring?

He looked down at the back of his hands and there is indeed a beautiful silver band decorated with small diamonds and a crest of overlapped black and white wings on his left hand.

It's a fucking engagement ring.

What?

\--

 

_Earlier that morning..._

Erwin was torn between laughing and pitying him.

Levi glared at the man covering his mouth, his legs propped up against the commander's table without a care. The fading bruise on the side of face from last night was enough evidence of his failure; he didn't need this bastard laughing at him now of all times.

"If I heard a single laughter come out from you, I'm shoving your face on a compost pit filled with horse shit together with shitty glasses."

The blond man smiled, not bothered by the threat. "I didn't know you already have a mate, Levi. And an arranged marriage, huh? When are you planning the ceremony?"

"What the fuck do you mean by that, I'm not holding a ceremony so people could suck off food and money from me. All that matters to me is the legality or whatever the fuck people calls it, just to make our relationship official in the eyes of everyone."

"You mean even though you two are soulbound, someone still tried to get him? Claimed omegas release a different pheromone, am I correct?"

Levi crossed his arms and sighed. "Yeah, but Eren is a careless brat. I found him having his first heat in the middle of the street last night; who the fuck in their right mind would do that? And where are his friends? Fuck, it was a good thing I saw him first, because his smell was practically a loud invitation for every Alpha to get his ass."

Erwin hummed. "How is he now?"

"He's okay, I guess. I gave him a small dose of medicine before I left, so he's probably still sleeping."

The blond man pushed away the papers littering his desk and leaned back on his chair. "So... last night was the disbanding of the 104th Trainee squad, and so is the celebration party of the graduates. Did you know that Eren Jaeger is one of the top ten students?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"His best friend Mikasa Ackerman and Armin Arlert were also there. Don't you think they would be searching for him now? What are you going to do about it?"

"I don't give a fuck. Just tell Shadis that Cadet Jaeger is under the care of the Scouting Legion. Whatever."

Erwin smiled. "Levi, how about we celebrate your marriage later, after we invite some of the graduates into our branch? It would be an honor to attend the wedding of Humanity's Strongest Soldier, don't you think?"

Levi cringed at the title those fuckers gave him. "No. Just no."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, I nearly missed my deadline.
> 
> Thank you for 2k+ hits! I love you all ( ˘ ³˘)❤~
> 
> Edit: Tags updated. Thank you absolmon ^_^
> 
> I'm sorry if anyone was affected by the last two chapters, please don't hate me -.-;

 

It was a very good thing that Eren was left alone for hours.

He'd been freaking out like a headless chicken, walking around in circles with his hands gripping his hair.

The engagement ring was like a fucking vice on his finger, as if the person who forced it on him was possessive enough for that possessiveness to materialise. What the actual fuck.

He briefly considered cutting off his finger, but remembered that he doesn't magically grow back limbs, so it was out of the question.

When he finally ran out of ideas as to why someone would do this to him (he wondered if this was a prank), he decided to just fuck it and take a bath.

He found the bathroom and the cupboard where clothes were stored, and peeled off his own.

(He's surprised to find himself in the morning wearing a white collared button up and black slacks, when he was wearing his light green shirt and brown pants.)

The bathroom was kinda fancy. There's a fogged glass stall where one can use the overhead shower or used the small faucet underneath it with a bucket and a dipper. Behind the stall is a big space and a porcelain tub, the wall adjacent to it lined with a small shelf of soap and other mixtures of oil and god knows what in cute and colorful jars.

Eren decided to shower first, scrubbing himself carefully. His heat somewhat led him here; last night in the arms of a man he didn't know. The brunet berated himself repeatedly for allowing that to happen, remembering those fingers, those kisses, that tongue, and the feeling of being penetrated -

Green eyes widened at the memory, and suddenly Eren felt his stomach churning, sick from the possibility of... no, no, he doesn't remember what happened next, shit, he knew he tried to fight back whenever the man attempted to have sex with him, but he let that unnamed person finger him and make him come like a bitch.

The brunet froze in his place, the loud sound of water pattering on the floor was muted in his ears. He stepped back until his back hit the glass panel of the stall, and he slid down, feeling a sting in his eyes. Guilt hung heavily inside him. His caught sight of the ring once again, and the heavy feeling was replaced with anger in a blink.

He twisted the ring and tugged it repeatedly, but it won't come out. He mixed some water with the soap and tried to loosen it, but all attempts ended in failure. The skin of his finger reddened in the force, and tears he tried to hold back escaped.

_I hate myself._

\--

A knock on the door echoed through the small house.

Eren turned away from the mirror, a comb in his hand, as he figured it was the person Hanji said that will escort him to wherever. It was 6 PM, and he believed the recruitment of Scouting Legion has started.

He stood up from the small chair he was sitting on and went to the open the door. A strawberry blonde woman with a sweet smile greeted him.

"Hello! You must be Eren. Eren Jaeger, right?"

The brunet nodded. "Yeah, uh... come in?"

She laughed. "Thank you," she stepped in and closed the door. "My name is Petra Ral, a member of the Special Operation Squad. Commander Erwin Smith asked me to take you to the ceremony hall, the newly appointed captain of the Scouting Legion wishes to conduct business with you."

He raised an eyebrow. "What? What business? The captain?"

She shrugged. "To be honest, I have no clue either. Commander Smith just told me that it's important, and that your presence is needed." She smiled once more. "So, are you ready? shall we go now?"

"Ah, just a minute." He rushed back to the room and finished combing his hair. He had worn a new white button up shirt (since it's the only type of shirt available on the cupboard), standard white pants, and the maneuver gear belt system that fit him snugly. He pulled on a pair of boots and dusted his thighs, then walked back to Petra.

"Alright, I'm ready."

There was a carriage outside the house pulled by two horses and drove by another member of the elite squad, a man named Erd who smiled at him like a big brother. He nodded and smile back. Petra led him inside the carriage, where they took a seat opposite to each other.

"Umm... Miss Petra," Eren nervously began. "Where exactly are we going?"

She hummed. "The ceremony hall near the gates of Wall Rose, at the back of Trost. It will take at least 30 minutes to get there, but that's enough time. The event after the recruitment was scheduled an hour after it. We're meeting with Squad Leader Hanji, I assumed you met her already."

"Ah, yeah, I met her this morning."

She grinned. "Quite the energetic person, isn't she? But she's really an admirable member of the Scouting Legion, sometimes she's just scary when she's too enthusiastic."

Eren laughed softly. "I'll take your word on that."

\--

They arrived at the ceremony hall 28 minutes later.

There were several members of the Scouting Legion wearing their uniforms and green cloaks with the emblem of the branch on it, proudly on display as they guard the entrance of the hall. Petra greeted them with a smile.

"Eren!"

Said brunet turned around and was greeted by Hanji with a tight hug, the force sending both of them to the ground. The woman laughed out loud, while Petra quickly helped them both up.

"Come on, Eren! We need to prepare you for the ceremony! Good thing that Petra got you just in time for some retouches." She thanked the blonde woman with a smile, and dragged him to a room behind the stage and slammed the door.

"So, how do you feel, Eren?" She asked with a grin, setting him down on a large plush chair with a red cover. The room was brightly lit with candles and lanterns, so everything is in sight.

"Uh... nervous...? I really don't know what I'm suppose to be doing, honestly. Miss Petra told me that the new captain will be conducting business with me... or something like that."

Hanji cackled, pulling out a royal blue shawl from a nearby drawer and carefully wrapped it around Eren's shoulders. "Well, you can put it like that. But it's not actually business. It's an important event that happens only once in a soldier's life."

Eren sat comfortably on the chair, fiddling with the shawl. "But why am I required to attend this event? I don't even know who is the new captain."

"Oh? Then you're in for a very nice surprise." she grinned and fixed his hair.

"Umm... do you have, you know, any advice?"

"Advice for what?"

He scratched his cheek. "When talking to the new captain. I haven't met the officers of the Scouting Legion except Commander Smith, so I have no idea how to speak with them."

"Oh, just be yourself. The new captain likes you very much, don't worry."

Eren gulped. Somehow those words did not make him feel at ease.

\--

After about 15 minutes, Hanji left to meet with some of the officers. Eren was told to stay in there; the new captain will be there in a few.

The brunet obediently sat there, waiting. He calmed down earlier after Hanji talked his ear off, now the anxiety was gone. He smiled a little to himself.

There was a knock on the door, before it opened. He raised his head and saw Commander Smith enter, followed by another man shorter than him. The latter was wearing a plain white mask, his shiny black hair parted neatly to accommodate the mask. He's also wearing the standard military uniform, or so at least Eren thought, since he's wearing the green cloak of the Scouting Legion, a white shawl wrapped around his shoulders on top of the cloak.

Eren stood up and saluted to them, a stern look on his face.

Erwin smiled, returning the salute. "Good evening, Eren. I know you're sort of clueless about this whole event, but don't worry, we mean no harm. At ease, and please take a seat."

The brunet nodded stiffly and sat down, his eyes curiously looking at the man standing beside the commander.

Erwin nodded at him, then turned to the masked man, patting him gently on the shoulder, and left the room without a word.

 _Oh shit_ , Eren felt his sweat running down the back of his neck. The room felt very hot all of a sudden, as the man marched elegantly towards him, stopping a few steps in front of him.

The man smoothly knelt down on one knee, and the brunet internally panicked again.

His left hand was taken delicately, the man raising the masked slightly, revealing his thin, pale lips, before bending down to kiss the ring on his finger.

Everything clicked in.

Eren quickly stood up, not bothered by the consequences of his behavior. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, w-were you the one who gave me this ring?" The man's lips quirked into a small smile, and he nodded. Eren whined, wanting to shake his hands away from the light grip. "I'm sorry, but I refuse. I am... I am betrothed to someone else, and I belong to him alone. I'm sorry!"

He tugged his hands away and turned for the door, but the man harshly grabbed his arm and threw him down back to the chair. He felt the man pin him down by the shoulders, his lips moving to kiss the brunet's ear. Eren gasped, it was -

_Last night..._

"Oh god," Eren's eyes brimmed with tears, struggling to get up and head outside, he wanted to throw a tantrum and hide himself in a hole and just die from pure embarrassment but he also wanted to strangle this man and kill titans, and see Levi, Levi, the man he loves -

"I can't believe I have to subdue you now of all times. Do you not really recognize me, you shitty brat?"

"Huh?"

The man let him go, and removed the mask, revealing a pair of sharp blue eyes - the eyes Eren love so much, the eyes that haunt him in his dreams from six years ago, and the tears fell from his own.

"Levi?" he whispered.

The raven smirked, and roughly kissed him as a reply.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took so long, omg.
> 
> Unbeta'd because my laptop is lag and I'm a loser.

Eren won't stop talking.

Levi sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, but a smile was still on his lips. The brunet was talking nonstop while sitting on his lap, his lanky arms wrapped around the raven's neck. The raven wanted nothing but to shut him up with another kiss, but he knew that Eren is finally letting himself loose with a verbal diarrhea, and that it helps him calm down, so he just let him talk and talk for minutes. Levi occassionally peck him on the neck or shoulder while hiding a smile, an excuse to be closer to the brunet.

He looked around for a clock, any sign of time, and saw one on the wall. 5 minutes before 7 PM.

He patted Eren's thigh, catching his attention. "Brat."

"Hmm?"

"Let's get ready."

"Ready for what?"

"For the ceremony."

Eren's eyebrows knitted in confusion. "What ceremony?"

"Do you honestly have no idea why you're here?" Levi stood up and let the brunet sit on the chair, fixing the blue shawl.

"Umm... yeah."

Levi sighed.

"Brat."

\--

Hanji immediately approached the graduates, black hair, black hair, red scarf... ah!

"Trainee Ackerman? Ackerman!"

Mikasa whipped around, her eyes landing on a bouncing brunette with glasses. Her jacket bore a Scouting Legion emblem. "Yes ma'am?"

Hanji immediately stopped, gawking at her. "Why, you two are really childhood friends!" She cackled, before approaching her.

Mikasa's eyebrows raised. "What?"

"Eren... Eren Jaeger. I met him. He's your childhood friend right?"

The brunette yelped when she grasped her shoulders tightly. "Y-You know where Eren is?! Where is he? Can I see him?"

"Whoa, whoa, calm down young lady! I need you to do me a favor, alright? The next event is about to start, and Eren's part is still incomplete, so I need you to fill in some work, okay?"

She didn't bother waiting for an answer and dragged the ebony haired girl towards the ceremony hall, her laughter echoing throughout the place.

\--

The stage was lighted with several lamps, the marble floor of the elevated ground decorated with white flowers and small candles. A big flag of the Scouting Legion was hanging loosely on the back for everyone to see. All members of the said military division, old and new, lined up in front of the stage, wearing their green cloaks proudly, a hand over their hearts in salute. 

Armin was confused as to what is happening, on top of that Mikasa is missing as well. But he trusts her decisions, so he decided to join the line of the new members on the ceremony hall without a clue. He was standing beside a tall man with a really weird hairdo, but he looks calm enough to know the situation. He decided to fuck being shy and spoke quietly.

"Sir?"

The man turned to him, blinking. "...Yes?"

"Uh," Armin dropped his hand from the salute and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm a new recruit here, and I'm still unfamiliar around, so... what exactly is this event about?"

The tall man blinked again, before smiling warmly. "Ah, it's the wedding ceremony of the new captain. The commander wanted everyone to participate, since after this, there will be a celebration. Think of this as a warm welcome for you guys; this never happened to me, so.. I guess enjoy it?" He laughed. 

Armin smiled and nodded, returning his gaze to the stage as a couple walked up the stairs, marching quietly to the front, stopping when they reached a small circle on the ground. They raised their right fists and saluted with a sharp atmosphere.

Any noise or sound immediately vanished when their hands made contact with their chests. Everyone was captivated by their stance and the air of authority in them. Armin immediately assumed this new captain holds the respect of every member of the corps.

The new captain was wearing the standard military uniform, the green cloak and a white shawl on top of it. His face was covered with a white mask, his black hair parted and adorned with white oval stones strung together. His hands were covered with white gloves, and he appeared shorter than his bride.

The bride was wearing the standard military uniform minus the jacket, a royal blue shawl around his shoulders, face was covered with a white mask, but a small symbol was drawn under the right eye. Brown hair parted in the middle, adorned with beautiful shiny obsidian stones with several layers, and a black veil attached on the back.

A priest walked up the stage with a book on his hands, signalling the start of the ceremony.

Armin was still confused, but he didn't question anything. He listened to the priest carefully, before he froze when he heard a certain line.

"You are the wings of each other; to fly without the other will result in failure, and your love will be the stitch that holds you together."

It wasn't a simple wedding ceremony.

He had read a line similar before in a book, a romance novel, and he knew this event is something else.

It's a modified bonding ritual between an Alpha and Omega.

Suddenly, the blond felt a bit uncomfortable. Bonding rituals are very personal, and often conducted in the homes of either parties. Could it be that both of them are...?

His blue eyes caught sight of two people entering the stage, a really tall man and a woman. He immediately recognized the man as Commander Smith and the woman... Mikasa?!!

Does that mean that the bride... brown hair...

Armin felt his heart beat louder and faster at the realization: he's witnessing the wedding of Eren!

The couple sat down on the floor of the stage, back straight and looking forward. Mikasa and Erwin walked towards the couple, a white rope on their hands. They looped it around the shoulders of the two, then tying a simple knot on the back. Mikasa stood behind Eren and the commander behind the captain. The priest asked the couple to sit in front of each other, the two of them complying without a word. Several lines of ceremony chant were recited, and they exchanged vows, their hands intertwined together. 

The priest finished the ceremony with a blessing, and the couple stood up. The captain removed Eren's mask, and Eren did the same. Pale stoic face smoothed with an expression of adoration towards the brunet, the captain removed his white shawl and draped it on Eren's head as a second veil, then removed his cloak and wrapped it around the brunet's shoulders, buttoning the up side with nimble fingers. Slowly, he pulled the white shawl towards him, covering the brunet's face, and their lips met softly, hidden by the makeshift veil, before they turned to salute to their audience.

Everyone returned the salute, before clapping and cheering loudly, some whistling and congratulating the newlyweds. Eren turned to Mikasa and hugged her tightly, his eyes brimmed with tears. Mikasa returned the embrace just as tightly. Levi looked up at Erwin, his face twisting into disgust at the idea of hugging this guy. Instead, they bumped fists and shook their hands tightly. Levi nodded respectfully to Mikasa, and she to him, before taking Eren's hands and leading him down the stage.

Flowers were thrown around on their way, the couple nodding and greeting everyone they're close to. Eren hugged Armin tightly, just like Mikasa, an excited whine escaping his lips, and Armin laughed, patting his back. The 104th Trainees who joined the Scouting Legion congratulated him, some with catcalls and jokes about Eren being a pretty little bride. Levi was congratulated by his squad and the rest of the officers, a small smile on his lips.

The ceremony hall was cleaned, and tables and chairs were brought in, together with food and drinks. Everyone celebrated with songs and laughter and happiness, as the newlyweds escaped from the back and went to ride a private carriage.

\--

Eren laughed as Levi carried him upstairs like a child, his legs wrapped around the raven's waist. The brunet had no clue as to where they are right now; the alcohol he was given earlier by Connie and Sasha had made him tipsy, but not drunk enough. Levi smiled, kicking the door of their room open.

"Mhmm...Levi...I love you oh my goshhh," Eren tightly hugged the raven, kissing his neck repeatedly. "Mhmmm...Levi, Levi..."

"What now, brat?" Levi quietly laughed, and he was about to drop the brunet on the bed when he felt the brunet bite his neck. "Ow, what the fuck now, Eren?"

The brunet purred, rubbing his crotch against the man's stomach. Levi froze when he felt something soak his shirt, and everything felt very hot, as he remembered that Eren's heat is still ongoing and the medicine he gave him stopped functioning.

Eren licked his ear, and Levi felt ashamed at the strangled moan he accidentally let out.

"Make love to me, Alpha."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really self indulgent chapter ahoy! :D
> 
> Thank you so much guys for the comments and 3k+ hits! I love you all~
> 
> About last chapter, the stones on Levi's headdress, I originally just thought white oval (the shape lol) stones would do because I really don't know much about jewelry, but I searched about white Opal, so I guess it would do too? It's like what I thought when I was writing that part :)

 

If there's something he would never admit, it would be that he enjoyed seeing Eren so disheveled and losing control.

Levi sat down on the bed, the brunet who couldn't stop kissing him and moaning wantonly squirming on his lap as his strong hands massaging Eren's thighs and ass, some of his fingers slipping in and out of his wet hole.

Their clothes were quickly shed the moment those seductive words left the man with ocean-like eyes, not caring about the mess on the floor for once. His mind was hazy with lust and love for the brunet, and he'd been waiting for this moment for years; to hold Eren as his spouse, as his other half, as his pretty little bride.

Eren pulled away from their kiss, groaning lowly as he pushed himself down to those wonderful fingers, the memory of last night flashing idly in his mind. He built a rhythm, riding the fingers with ease as he went back and wrapped his arms around Levi's neck, licking the raven's lips and once it opened, he indulged himself into a heated union of tongues muffled voices of pleasure. Levi moaned, hooking his free arm under Eren's bent left knee and maneuvered him to lie flat on the bed, their kiss not interrupted by the action. He fucked him faster, hitting his prostate and pulling his wet fingers out to lightly massage and stroke the brunet's leaking cock, then back to fingering him once more.

"Mhmm... Levi..." Eren felt his mind go hazy like last night, but he refused to be totally pampered by the raven. He wanted to serve and pleasure him as well; aren't married couples like that? Two bodies becoming one, two hearts beating in unison? Ah, but Eren is not a philosopher, and his mind isn't on a very good state right now, so he just reached and touched Levi's chest, admiring his pecs and muscles, down to his amazing abs, and finally reaching his huge dick. His mouth watered at the sight, and without a second thought, grabbed the raven's member and started stroking him, milking a chocked sound from his lover.

"Fuck, Eren.." To which he earned a giggle.

"Levi, you're so big...ah, I want you so bad..." The brunet sat up slowly, internally whining when those fingers left his ass, but bent down towards the raven's lap, his eyes meeting sharp blue ones. "I want a taste... Can I have a taste, Levi?" He emphasized the request with a wiggle of his butt, and Levi facepalmed with his clean hand.

"Do you really need to fucking ask now of all times?" He sighed, annoyed, but excitement was also evident in his voice. He reached down and slapped Eren's ass, making the brunet laugh. Eren didn't waste any time with foreplay, he quickly licked his lips, before putting the whole leaking head in his mouth, slurping, licking and sucking with lust-fueled passion. Levi let out a scream, his fingers bunching up on those soft chocolate locks as his lover hummed around his cock, sending vibrations down his hips and legs.

"Shit, fuck fuck, Eren!"

Said brunet moaned and pulled away, licking the slit on the head and lapping the precum with a mischievous glint in his bright eyes.

"Mhmm, Levi... tastes so good..." he licked the underside of his cock, then went down to tongue his balls. Levi felt his control slipping away, shit, he wouldn't want that now, just when he could finally assume leading Eren into a beautiful mess.

Before Eren could taste everything, the raven tugged his hair, pulling him away. "That's enough. I want to knot you in the ass, not your mouth." Eren whined, but complied and crawled back to the soft bed, lying on his back.

Levi pushed the brunet's knees up and positioned himself between his legs, rubbing the head of his cock against the entrance. Eren's arms slipped around the raven's torso, gripping his shoulders from the back in order to keep him close. The smell of his Alpha was overwhelming, and he wouldn't have it any other way. His fingers gripped the raven's skin when he felt the head slowly breach his body and slid inside smoothly due to the self-lubrication his body provides, tilting his head back and moaning loudly as he felt the rest of his husband's cock slide in.

"Ahh, fuck!"

Levi pushed in slowly, loving the incredibly arousing feeling of having his dick wrapped into the wet heat of his beloved omega. He slowly rolle his hips, testing the waters, then pulled back, and thrust back. Eren dug his fingers deeper, kissing the raven's neck and jaw as he bucked his hips up, wrapping his legs around the man's waist and receiving his lover's thrusts eagerly. He licked and bit Levi's lips, asking for permission to open up, before sliding his tongue in and moving it in time with Levi's movements. The room felt hot, just like last night, and he shamelessly screamed as Levi hit his prostate, the raven holding his hips and thrusts picking up pace, abusing that spot that threaten to send him to his early release.

"Levi, Levi, oh god I...I-I'm c-coming... agh!"

"Go ahead," Levi kissed him deeply, putting more force into their animalistic love making, as he bent Eren further and went faster, harder, fuck fuck fuck-!

Eren clung into him as his body curved like a bow, his head tilted back, his mouth open in a silent scream as he came. His mind turned mushy as he panted and gasped for air, blushing furiously at the feeling of Levi's knot growing inside him as the raven fucked him for a few more minutes, before spilling inside him, finishing with a whisper of the brunet's name like a prayer.

Levi fell on top of him, trying to catch his breath. He kissed Eren's chest and neck, then his forehead, cheeks and lips. Eren breathed a happy sigh, his legs falling from Levi's waist to rest on his side. They shared a smile and another kiss before the raven moved to lay on his side, careful not to hurt Eren while he's still inside.

"Rest for a while. We'll continue later."

\--

Eren woke up alone in the bed.

He sat up, ignoring the slight pain he caused by startling his muscles. "Levi?"

No answer.

He looked around the dim room. There wasn't any light coming from the window, so he assumed it's still nighttime. He moved near the edge of the bed and planted his feet on the floor, pushing himself up, and tried walking towards the door.

Which immediately resulted with his legs giving up, sending him down to the floor with a loud thud.

"Fuck!"

"Eren?" The door slowly opened, revealing Levi wearing a dark blue robe. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Where have you been?!" The brunet crossed his arms with a pout, not bothered by his nudity. He felt the slight fear of waking up without his Alpha rush out of him, thank goodness Levi is here.

"I just went to take a shit." He chuckled, walking inside and scooping the brunet in his arms and placing him back to the bed. Eren kissed him roughly, his arms around Levi in a desperate hug.

"Don't leave me again like that. You scared me."

"Sorry," the raven apologized with a kiss to his ear, his hands rubbing Eren's back.

"I mean it," he sighed. "I... I know it's annoying, b-but... we've been separated for so long, I just want t-to be with you..."

Levi felt his heart clench at the sight of his lover's tears, and he kissed the corner of those beautiful eyes. "I'm sorry. I won't leave again like that, I promise."

Eren sniffed, _shit, I'm not a weak omega, I'm not weak, I've survived for so long... I can do this_. He hugged Levi tightly, resting his head on the crook of the man's neck, inhaling his scent. Mhmm... he smells so good.

They spent the rest of their night close to each other, Eren lying on his side while Levi made love to him from behind, their hands linked together tightly as they reached completion in the same moment.

\--

The next morning, Eren woke up in Levi's arms, but they weren't in bed.

Levi was scrubbing his chest gently, the foam forming on his body spreading on the tub. Eren smiled and kissed his husband good morning, before they continued together to take their slow bath. They talked about the things they missed during the years they weren't together, about Eren's trainee days, and Levi's own in the Scouting Legion. He also softly told what happened to Isabel and Farlan, which Eren knew was a sensitive topic, and he wipe the tears on Levi's eyes and kissed him gently, their voices drowning the noise of the water of the shower.

They got dressed and moved down to the dining area where they had a late breakfast. A few minutes later, someone left a letter from the commander to Levi, explaining about an upcoming expedition, and a meeting next week where his presence is needed. Levi chucked the letter on the table, ignoring Eren's laughter. He brought the brunet to his lap as they continued telling stories, Eren about his adventures with Mikasa and Armin, Levi about Erwin's eyebrows and his awesome squad, while they sip warm milk and coffee respectively.

Later on, they fell asleep on the couch, but not before having a steamy round of loud sex.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I said, "Let there be angst."
> 
> But then I'm a shitty writer, so...
> 
> (Thank you for all the comments, everyone! I really love you all, you guys are so awesome~ )

 

Of all the things Levi did not expect, it was to suddenly run out of stamina during the peak of Eren's heat.

Said raven slowly opened the door of their room, quickly shooting a glance to see if his husband stayed asleep. Eren was sprawled out on the bed snoring softly, and Levi let out a relieved sigh. He needed a glass of water, or no, fuck that, he'll take a liter, and maybe a loaf of bread since they've spent the third day of their honeymoon fucking senseless, and not a single meal in between the sex and foreplay, not even a fucking snack! But a horny Eren is a very needy Eren, and he becomes demanding and aggressive whenever Levi brush him off.

He made three steps out of the room when he froze in place.

"Levi, where are you?!"

Cold sweat ran down the raven's neck, and he considered bolting downstairs when he heard the door slam open and the brunet assault him with open mouthed kisses and tackled him to the ground.

"Fuck, Eren! Slow down, ah!" He was too late, Eren reached down and grabbed his cock, stroking him back to hardness, before slipping it inside him with ease. They moaned in unison, and Eren began riding him in a quick pace, generally not giving a fuck about Levi's obvious hunger and dehydration.

 "Ahh...Levi, Levi, I'm a strong omega, right? I'm - hah! - a good boy, right? Eren is your good boy, ah ah, mhmm... please knot me!"

Levi gripped the brunet's hips, steadying him up while he pound harder into that sweet ass. "Fuck yeah, you're my good boy, don't worry, I'll knot you, anything for my beautiful omega."

Eren cried out, scratching the raven's chest and dropping his hips down to meet the fast thrusts.

"Ah ah ahh!" Eren felt the knot inside him, and he doubled the speed of his movements, catching Levi off-guard as he started stroking himself in time. "F-Fuck, fuck, Levi!!"

The sight of his lover's hips slowing for a second before spilling his semen on his chest and stomach made Levi grit his teeth and slammed up hard inside Eren, releasing his own load while the brunet moaned like a whore, still taking in his powerful thrusts.

They gasped for breath, as if they've ran a marathon. Eren grind his hips down, yawning and slumping over Levi's tired body. The raven groaned, suddenly feeling very sensitive on his lower body, as he cradled Eren's head on his neck.

He sighed.

He really needed that water.

 

\--

 

At the end of their week-long vacation, Levi was too smug at Eren's inability to walk straight. But the positive glow radiating from him made his comrades feel more at ease than ever.

 

\--

 

Eren shoved a small piece of bread in his mouth, his legs tucked comfortably under the softest blanket Levi had. He was wearing one of the raven's sweater, which was a tad bigger than him due to Levi's body mass, albeit shorter on the end, which shows his stomach. Mikasa and Armin paid him a visit earlier, congratulating him again and wished for his happy married life. They talked for hours, the two of them telling him about some of the Scouting Legion's jobs for the newbies, until the sun was about to set. They bid him goodbye, then, and left with smiles. 

One of Mikasa's thoughts earlier kept on echoing inside the brunet's head: about his possible pregnancy. He idly rubbed his stomach, wondering what would be Levi's reaction about it.

Before he could think about it, there was a knock on the door, and an exasparated Levi entered without a word. He plopped down on the couch beside Eren and kissed his cheek.

"Welcome back," the brunet giggled.

Levi wrapped his arms around his slim frame, nibbling his ear. "I'm home," he hotly whispered, and Eren felt a shiver run down his spine.

"So... what was the meeting about?"

The raven sighed. "An upcoming expedition. Apparently, Hanji's insistence to conduct a titan capture operation was approved. Damn woman won't stop talking."

"When will this happen?"

"Hmm... around next week? Erwin wanted to collect some supplies first before we go back to Wall Maria. A few tests won't hurt."

Eren hugged him tightly. "I know this is kind of morbid to say, but I'm excited for this expedition." He heard Levi groan heavily, to which he chuckled. "Sorry."

"You better be, brat. I don't want to lose you."

 

\--

 

_Six days later..._

 

The entire brigade of soldiers awaited at the gate of Karanes district, everyone on high spirits as Commander Erwin Smith announced the countdown of their departure. Levi was riding his horse with determination of a leader; he wouldn't allow Eren to be hurt this moment, not even anyone from his squad. He unconsciously clenched his hand tightly. No, what happened last time won't happen again.

When he heard the blond man loudly counted three times, he snapped his attention forward, as the gates were slowly raised, the officers led their horses towards the entrance, adrenaline rushing in their veins. He immediately followed the formation of the plan they discussed yesterday, leading a small group of soldiers towards an abandoned lane of the ruins of Wall Maria. They avoided titans as much as possible, giving orders to his squad members to relay message whenever they encounter a blunder.

The problem made itself visible when they reached the end of the road, faced by the large unguarded gate of Shiganshina. An hour had passed, and so far, no one was dead or injured. But the nervous new members lost some of the horses, and had to ride with others, which slowed them down.

One of those was the group where Eren was.

Levi tried to kept tabs on his husband's group, but the four titans trailing behind them was proving to be quite a distraction. He ordered Auruo to take care of his horse while he spun into the air and killed two of the giants, screaming orders of avoiding the dead ones falling on the others. He successfully eliminated the other two, but before he could return back to his horse, an abnormal one jumped into the air and reached for Petra, effectively turning her horse over and sending the blonde woman down the road. Gunther immediately pulled back his horse to help her, but stopped by another titan who was aiming for him. He jumped and slashed the titan's arm away, hooking on a nearby tree and sweeping Petra up from the ground.

But the abnormal was set on grabbing them both, hitting the building and crashing them both on the ground. Erd changed into maneuver gear, slashing the abnormal's nape with ease. He helped the two of them back to their horses, but a titan was already lurking behind him, and the only one who can see it on perspective was Levi.

Auruo immediately used the smoke gun to alert the commander, still not letting go of his squad mate's horses. He avoided other titan in horse, even though he wanted so badly to help them. Levi was about to go help the others when he heard several screams from behind.

_Eren..._

He quickly looked back, seeing the new members being picked up by a titan. Ackerman was killing one near the group, but her skill wasn't enough to ward them off. The horse Eren was riding with Armin was knocked on the ground. Eren quickly got back to his bearings, but was petrified when Armin screamed for help as he was raised to the ground by a giant hand.

As if on cue, the brunet turned to him, a look of determination on his face. He knew about Levi's situation, and with all his might, he screamed for him to go help his own squad, as he snapped his grappling hook up to the titan's nape and raise himself with an intent to kill.

Levi returned to his duty, cutting the titan's nape quickly, saving his squad members with a huff. He called Auruo to lead their horses back, and the man immediately returned.

They were safely back to the road, and Levi was about to help the brunet when he froze at the sight.

Eren's group was surrounded by several titans, not one member in sight.

He gasped, pulling his horse towards them, ignoring the cries of others as he kicked his horse to accelerate. He silently prayed that Eren was still alive, but all prayers went unheard when a loud explosion from the group sent a huge blast of wind and smoke towards him. His sight was temporary disabled, closed tightly, not wanting his eyes to be irritated by the dust. Erd went back to him, asking the raven to lead the group back to where they were supposed to go.

Levi was unresponsive for a moment, before he complied without a word, his eyes devoid of emotion.

On the back of his mind, he tried searching for his heart.

But it was gone.

_Just like Eren._


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, it's okay *hugs everyone*
> 
> Thank you for 4k+ hits!
> 
> Edit: Updated tags because I'm an idiot.

 

_Thirty days..._

 

Levi found out that the surviving 104th Trainees were severely injured.

Ackerman was unable to move her body when she was found. It appears that her maneuver gear was destroyed during the explosion, and that she hit her back against the gear when she fell on the ground. Arlert was in shock and won't speak to anyone else. Springer and Blouse were too shaken, and said that they were trying to help the other soldiers when the explosion happened. Half of their group became titan food.

The captain patiently waited for their recovery. Hanji was successful in her capture operation, and the higher ups did not complain since they achieved the original goal of the expedition. But Levi, Mikasa and Armin refused to see the silver lining of this event.

 

_Sixty days..._

 

Levi was seen hoarding cleaning supplies on the market.

He still attended the meetings of the Scouting Legion, just like a responsible and respected officer. But the trainees and soldiers were terrified of him. His presence was so cold and intimidating. The only ones who weren't afraid of him were Eren's two best friends.

But when he isn't scaring the others, he was busy cleaning his house, except the bedroom. The sentiments lingering there were too much for the raven. He didn't want the memories of the days they were together to fade away under the smell of bleach and soap. He secretly love the mess and the scent of his omega, so he did not bother washing all of Eren's clothes. At nights when he couldn't sleep, he would hold his husband's clothes against his chest and inhale his familiar smell, and he would smile, because he knew he would never love anyone again like he loved Eren.

 

_Ninety days..._

 

Levi asked permission to have access to the old Scouting Legion headquarters. Erwin gave him a confused look, before handing the key to the raven. Within a day, he packed a month's worth of food, clothes, and all of his cleaning materials. He didn't bother informing his squad, and left at midnight.

When he arrived at the castle-like establishment, he immediately pulled in his gloves and tied a cloth around his nose and mouth, another one to cover his hair, and conquered the sea of dust and dirt and grime. He did not stop until every room is cleaned up to his standards, and that every nook and cranny is free from year's worth of dirt.

One afternoon, he took a very thorough bath, scrubbing himself everywhere until his skin burned from the friction. He washed his hair and face, and dried himself with a large towel.

He dragged a small table and chair towards his choice of room, near the window, and prepared tea and bread. He looked out in the open, barren field, taking in the peaceful scenery and atmosphere.

He closed his eyes, and heard Eren laughing on the hallway, yelling about something he could not understand, as footsteps echoed around and the wooden floor creaked. Small children ran away from Eren, laughing and shouting happily. He heard one enter his room, and despite his closed eyes, he knew a brat had sat on his lap, giggling like a happy toddler.

But when he opened his eyes, there wasn't anyone else - no Eren, no children, _no son_ -

He looked out of the window once more.

"Do you like it here, Eren? I could ask Erwin to give this place to us. I know he wouldn't mind."

But Eren never replies, because he isn't there.

He never was.

 

_One hundred and twenty days..._

 

Levi moved back to Trost, ignoring all of the questions thrown to his way by civilians and soldiers alike. Erwin decided it was time to warn them not to bother the captain, unless they're suicidal. The raven was thankful for the blond's help, and he acknowledged it by being on-duty and available most of the time.

But Levi never stopped his moping, and it was understandable. It was therefore banned and considered taboo to speak about Eren's disappearance, or his possible death. But some mouths couldn't be controlled, and when Levi passed by a group of newbies gossiping about the aloof captain, everyone else knew they were asking for it.

Needless to say, the broken table and violent death threats were enough to keep the issue out.

 

_One hundred and fifty days..._

 

Nightmares started to disturb Levi's nights.

He would often see Eren's dead body in his dreams, chewed in half, sometimes headless, and it was enough to keep him from sleeping at all.

He would arrive at the Trost headquarters like a hung over teenager, complete with a splitting headache and a full blown snappy personality. He avoided talking to Hanji, mainly because her voice was like the sound of nails against glass, grating and irritating.

One day, Mike found him passed out on the supplies closet. He moved the small man on the infirmary, and asked Nanaba to buy a medicine from the Capital. Levi was burning with fever, and he had difficulty breathing. Three days later, his fever was down, but his appetite non-existent.

He went home afterwards, suddenly having a realization that he wasn't wearing his ring. He rummaged around the house, opened every drawer, trying hard to remember where he placed it last.

He found it on the pocket of Eren's jacket, and wondered how it got there.

He didn't how, or why, but at least his nightmares were gone for now.

 

_One hundred and eighty days..._

 

Pixis paid him a visit.

Levi knew this could be disastrous. One, the old man can be very cunning with his words. Two, he always had access to alcohol.

The last thing Levi needed is an addiction as an outlet of his frustration and sadness. Pixis seemed to understand him well, and even though he knew the raven would refuse, he still offered him a bottle of wine.

But he was surprised when Levi accepted it without a word.

When he left, Levi emptied the whole bottle like an experienced drunkard. He's still sober, even after he finished the wine, and it made him even more frustrated. Out of nothing to do, he smashed the glass bottle on the wall, not bothered by the cut on his cheek from the shard that flew on his face.

He left the mess on the floor, and went to sleep, but not before kissing his ring and bidding Eren goodnight.

 

_Two hundred and ten days..._

 

Erwin notified him of an expedition.

Levi sighed, rereading the plan of the formation. He knew it's due on two months, but he couldn't give a flying fuck as of now. He wanted to go back to his house and sleep the day away. He knew he needed to pull himself back together; if Eren returned and see him like this, he would be severely disappointed at how his husband ended up without him, and he would fuss over like a housewife, and Levi would act annoyed but secretly love the way Eren would put his hands in his hips and scold him-

He was also informed about a test run to retrieve Wall Maria, even if it was a truly dangerous, expensive, and impossible to achieve mission. They were sponsored by different merchants after their successful operation last time. In a week, their supplies will be delivered to them, so they could perform a part of Erwin's plan.

So he was back on riding his black horse, wearing his green mantle, waiting for the gates to open. Hanji excitedly daydreamed about her titan pets, Moblit was trying to calm her down, and Mike was amused by their antics.

But when the commander moved forward, leading them outside Trost, a heavy feeling settled on Levi's gut, and he bit his lip harshly, trying to keep the tremors down as he moved back to formation with his squad.

They were halfway to Wall Maria when he sighted titans advancing towards them, and the heavy feeling doubled into something that made the raven want to throw up.

Without a word, he changed into maneuver gear, and murdered every giant his eyes laid upon.

 

_Two hundred and forty days..._

 

Erwin was alerted on his office about Captain Levi's behavior.

He had been reloading his gas tank without a word and going out of the walls to kill titans, only to return on his horse, a maniacal smile on his face.

The commander shook his head and advised that they stay out of his way.

He'll handle the raven later.

 

_Two hundred and seventy days..._

 

Captain Levi was reported missing.

He was last seen on top of the wall of Shiganshina District, before he jumped down and disappeared.

 

\--

 

Everything felt hot and heavy.

Eren crawled on the dirty ground, his fingers bloody and full of scratches. There was no one on sight, but he could hear voices. He could feel his swollen stomach, and he knew he wouldn't last long with his current situation.

Two voices. There were two voices nearing him.

"-is he alright?"

"-carry him back-"

"-come on,let's go  now-"

He felt his body being lifted up, before his spirit gave up and succumb into sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aghh, I'm sorry I didn't post yesterday! DX 
> 
> I was sick and the light was hurting my eyes and yadda yadda whatever I'm shutting up now lol
> 
> Hooray for titan shifter!Eren :D

 

_Thump._

Screams and cries of unknown voices were the last thing he remembered before the large explosion happened. Then everything felt too hot to touch.

He felt lightheaded, and believed everything was a dream. He saw titans everywhere, and his instinct to kill take over his head. Without any weapon but his fists, he approached one and went for its head, crushing it to the ground. He grabbed the neck of the other one and closed his fist around it, the giant's head exploding into bits. He moved to kill another one, and another, and another...

He was getting delusional. The feeling of floating kept him from waking up. He went on a rampage in his sleep, reaching for titans and destroying them from their napes. He wandered around without a destination, without a goal. He passed a giant hole on the gates, encountered more titans, killed several of them, and passed another breach, until he entered the territory of man-eating giants.

It was a nightmare.

What's going on?

 

_Thump._

There's a movement inside of him.

A life?

He felt tired. He's running out of energy. How long has he been doing this?

He wanted to go home, but where is home?

The pulsing flesh coiled around his face, neck, arms and legs were suffocating him. He tried breathing steadily, in and out, but he still felt as if someone was choking him. His head was light from the heat, and he thought he could see a cluster of buildings on his peripheral vision. Was he dreaming again?

Somehow, the difference between reality and imagination was harder to discern.

But he couldn't give a fuck.

 

_Thump._

He finally collapsed.

His body was freed from the burning shackles of flesh, and he felt the air mixed with steam in his skin. He groggily tried moving, but his body was heavier than before. The movement in his stomach kept on ticking in his brain, and he knew he needed to get away from this hell, from the dead carcass of a titan -

He focused his remaining energy in his arms and pulled himself slowly across the ground. Water... I need water...

He ended up lying on his side, arms stretched above his head. Help me...

Then he heard voices.

But he couldn't understand what they were saying. He felt the owners of those voice lift him up into a standing position, before he fell back into the confines of darkness in his mind.

 

_Thump._

Cold.

It was as if his body was submerged in ice water.

He could still hear voices of people, speaking repeatedly at the same time, blending into a language he couldn't comprehend. There was a stinging pain in his stomach, followed by a sudden warmth of chemicals surging in his veins. The voices grew louder, and he cried back for them to stop.

A man appeared in his dream. He was wearing a plain white mask, black hair parted in the side. This man carressed his face, his neck, he held his whole body as if he's something precious.

" _You are precious_ ," he heard the low, smooth voice whisper in his ear.

Suddenly, the voices disappeared, and the pain subsided. He fell back into the darkness, and came with it, sleep.

 

_Thump._

Eren opened his eyes.

He was greeted with a worried look from an old woman.

"Ah, you're awake!"

Well.

"Do you want some water?"

He nodded with a sigh, and slowly sat up.

"Agh!"

The brunet fell back to the bed, the overwhelming pain was like a thousand knives in his stomach as tears pooled in his eyes.

"Oh dear! I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you about your wound. I'll go get a water canteen for you, stay still."

The woman moved quickly, and returned with said canteen filled with cool water. She placed the nozzle in his mouth and let him empty the container.

"What's your name, young man?"

He regulated his breathing before speaking out. "E-Eh... Eren. My name is Eren."

"Oh, the name suits you," she smiled. He was about to reply when a small moan was heard from across the room. The woman turned around and clapped her hands. "I think they're awake now, let me get them first."

She moved towards a small wooden crib, picking up a bunch of white cloth, then marched back to Eren and placed the cloth beside the brunet.

"There you go, such beautiful babes."

Eren looked down at the two small infants tucked under the white blanket, sleeping soundly. Their tufts of dark brown hair were sticking out like wild grass, one of them sucking his thumb.

They looked so similar.

Twins...

"...They're mine?"

"Yes... We found you outside the town, and your stomach has gashes on the sides and you were bleeding, so we have to... take them out prematurely or else your health will be in danger."

Eren missed the apologizing tone in her voice, too focused at the small angels snoring softly on his side.

_Mine._

 

 

 

_Xx days..._

  
Levi woke up in the middle of nowhere.

The sun was glaringly bright in the sky. He figured it was around noon, and groaned. Fuck, he hate this kind of weather.

His back was aching badly from the fall when he ran out of gas, the maneuver gear broken when he crash landed on the dusty ground. His gear and sheath were detached from his body, and scattered around him.

Humanity's Strongest, they said. Bah.

He tried sitting up, which was harder to accomplish. He could feel his leg somewhat dislocated, and his arms were like jelly, so no support for him.

Wow. What luck he had. He looked up to the sky and sighed.

Maybe he should just end himself so he wouldn't have to experience any more shit storm.

He reached for the blade sheath and pulled his sharpest blade, a ray of light hitting the metal. He looked at his reflection and confirmed; Eren will definitely be angry at him. He looked like he went to hell and back; blood drying on his face, the cut on his cheek still not healed, his hair dirty and messy (eww), his cravat ripped and tangled in his neck.

"What's the best way to do this..."

He ran the options in his head. One, he could try slicing his neck, but it's going to be real messy. Two, he could cut his wrist but it would take about two hours of pain if he slashed the wrong -

"Hey!"

The raven's eyes shifted to the old couple waving at him. What? There were people outside the walls? Where the fuck was he, anyway?

Out of nothing to do, he waved back tiredly. The couple approached him quickly, the old man inspecting his leg before helping him up to walk on one foot.

They slowly but patiently arrived in a small town, and Levi was bandaged up in the house of the old couple.

"May I ask something?"

The old man brought him a mug of steaming tea. "Hmm?"

"Why is this place not being invaded by titans?" He lifted the mug to his lips, sipping the wonderful drink. "This place is outside the walls, right?"

"Ah, about that... I really don't know why, but I believe it's in the border of this town. If you're from the walls, then it's visible from the top. People who pass through the gates won't see it immediately, but there's a border that surrounds this place. Those nasty giants don't cross the border for some reason, so we're safe."

Levi hummed, sipping more of the tea. He accidentally jerked his leg, which made him bite tongue out of reaction. He placed the mug down on the table and lightly massaged his injured leg. "Shit."

"We should visit the town doctor later. It seems like your leg is going to be worse if not aided as soon as possible."

Levi nodded, hissing in pain.

\--

Levi never got to visit the doctor.

Earlier, when the pain disappeared, he rested for at least an hour, then tested if he could put some pressure on his leg. But the universe decided to hate him for a while, and when he slowly stood up, the bone inside move out of place and the pain was similar to having his limb being a titan's chew toy.

He was ashamed of the fact that he fainted like a little bitch because of his stupidity.

Later, he woke up in a small unfamiliar room, the bed underneath him soft like feathers. No one else was inside the room, but he could hear a faint voice outside speaking to someone. Then a voice of a toddler followed, and there was soft laughter.

He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He suddenly remembered the day he stayed at the old headquarters of the Scouting Legion, about his wishful dream of having a family with Eren, about children and a peaceful life-

The door opened, and he opened his eyes.

"I'm sorry, did I disturb your sleep?"

On the back of his mind, he tried searching for his heart.

_It was there, beating loudly._

"... ..."

The brunet tilted his head like a confused child, before moving towards him and sitting on the remaining space on the bed, beside the raven's body. Tan hands reached and touched his forehead, and the smile he'd been missing for months was back.

"Are you feeling alright? I already tried my best to straighten your leg back to its original position, so you just need to rest for a while. Do you need water? Are you hungry?"

Levi absentmindedly overlapped his own hand on top of the gentle one resting on his head.

 

"...I'm okay now."

 

And it's the truth.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I really that predictable, guys? ;( puddinlegs got it right, omg
> 
> Short chapter, but first day of classes tomorrow so I have to sleep early so I could write porn on uni :D
> 
> Unbeta'd, and there might be format errors since I'm still writing this on notepad. I never learned my lesson lol

 

Levi felt giddy.

He knew he should contain his excitement, but when he saw Eren alive and in good condition, he felt relief wash over him.

It was like what those shitty novels he confiscated from newbies say: there was a warm feeling blooming in his chest, and he wanted to kiss him, hug him, dance around and have sex like bunnies, and the world will finally be at peace and titans would go play hopscotch and stop eating humans and the king could go fuck himself because Levi's life is almost perfect.

Almost.

The universe still hates him, he thought, because Eren doesn't remember him. Or his past life. At all.

(Not even Mikasa or Armin or his days as a trainee soldier or their marriage.)

But he didn't let this fact hinder him, 'cause knowing that his husband is safe and sound matters to him the most.

And they have children.

_Oh my goodness._

Eren was considered the town's doctor. He was able to create simple medicine, from herbal tea to headache and cold cure. His own house also served as a clinic for walk-in patients or for people buying medicine. Sometimes, neighbors would visit him and his babies, trade some goods for herbs, or just for plain chat. There's a spare room to use for patients who needs rest.

Levi was currently occupying said room.

His damn leg was wrapped up with a splint to avoid further injury, resting atop a pillow for elevation. He was sipping a strange tasting herbal tea, the brunet said it was one of his specials.

As he relaxed on the bed, he wondered how his life turned out like this. He remembered the past months when he acted like a miserable fucker, killing titans and scaring his subordinates for the sake of sadistic pleasure. He left the walls for no clear reason, just to kill more titans, but ended up in a town that was safe from the giant cannibals. He broke his leg, found by old people, and reunited with Eren whose memory was compromised.

Fantastic.

But Eren treated him gently, and almost familiarly. They talked for hours, Eren telling him about everything he knows in this town. Levi found out that he's been here for at least a month, and that his twins were born earlier than his designated time for labor, but they're healthy as of now. He asked about the inside of the walls, if the life there is peaceful or safe, and Levi grimaced and shook his head. They exchanged stories, and Levi had a sense of deja vu.

It was just like the hour before his marriage.

Eren stood up and dusted his pants. "What do you want for lunch?"

Levi sipped more of the tea. "Anything you want to cook. I'm not picky."

The brunet smiled. "Okay. Just stay here, I'll be back." He walked to the door and left.

Around twenty minutes, Levi heard a small cry. He jerked his head towards the open door, listening intently. The cry became louder, and his eyes widened.

_The babies!_

The raven put down his tea, planning a quick strategy on how to stand up. He pushed himself up and slowly lowered his injured leg on the floor, careful not to repeat the stupid stunt he pulled before. He wobbled and limped, but victoriously reached the door and pushed himself out further. He searched for the source of the cries, struggling to stand up, and found the twins on a wooden crib near on Eren's bedroom.

He looked down at the two crying babies and wondered why they were flailing around the crib. He sighed, not wanting to see his own children crying like this. With all his strength, he picked the two of them up, his legs wobbling at the added weight. He walked backwards, hitting the edge of Eren's bed, and falling into a sudden sitting position, to which his entire body screamed in pain. But he was proud of the fact that he did not let go of the babies, before slowly lowering himself down and lying comfortably.

One of them crawled to his chest and babbled for attention, and the other fell asleep on his arm. It was a good thing they stopped crying, and Levi stroked both of their short hair.

He didn't know how long he stayed there before he felt tired, his eyes drooping close while the child on his chest gripped his shirt, mumbling and cooing at him.

\--

"I'm back!"

Eren brought his basket full of vegetables down on the table with a huff. It was hot outside, and he gulped down some water before checking on his latest patient.

"Levi?"

He peeked on the room and found the bed empty.

Wha-?

"Levi?!"

The brunet looked around the living room, restroom and the small garden on the open area on the back. No Levi.

"Shit!"

He decided to check back on the old man who brought Levi here, but he needed to change his sweaty shirt first. He paced to his room but stopped at the sight that met him.

Levi, sleeping on his bed, with his babies.

Eren bit his lip to stop from squealing, a blush on his face.

_He looks so cute, oh gosh._

The brunet grinned, moving back to the kitchen. _Let's see if he'll like my specialty._

\--

The night was spent on Eren's house. Levi yawned, back to the spare room after taking care of their babies and eating dinner. He smiled to himself, propping his bad leg on a pillow and draping a blanket on his body. He closed his eyes and fell asleep, the gentle chill from the open window aided in taking away his consciousness.

He dreamed of living in a big house with Eren and the twins. They would eat together on a large dining room, sleep on a comfortable bed, play on the backyard with a (clean) dog. Eren would run the house like a true wife (heh, wife), with an apron and washed out pants. Levi would retire from the military and spend the rest of his days with his family. Their children would-

"Nngh..."

Hot.

Wet.

Levi's eyes fluttered at the feeling of the vulgar pleasure. What the fuck is happening, he didn't know, but it felt so good.

"Ahh..."

The raven forced his heavy eyes to open, and froze.

His pants and underwear were halfway down on his legs, his cock engulfed in Eren's hot mouth. He gripped the blanket that was pushed up to his abdomen and moaned loudly, to which the brunet sucked as a reply. "F-Fuck... Eren..."

And then a familiar smell hit his senses.

Eren pulled back to reveal his naked and sweating body as he perched on top of Levi, his eyes glazed with lust and wanting, his mouth dripping with the raven's precum and saliva.

"Levi... make love to me..." he whispered as his fingers ran down his chest, flicking his nipples.

Oh, sweet ass of Sina.

Eren is having his heat.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I died after the first day of uni, but I forgot to upload the porn, so I crawled out of the grave and went online.

 

"E-Eren, wait...!"

"No!"

Slender fingers immediately undid the buttons of his shirt, slipping it out of his body with ease. The brunet shoved the blanket off of him, wanting to see Levi's

face.

"Levi..."

The raven groaned. What the actual fuck is happening? This morning was the first time they met after... who knows how many months of separation, and they're about to spend their first night together having sex? It would've okay, but with Eren not remembering him, that sounds so awkward as fuck.

The impatient brunet grind his hips directly on top of his leaking cock, letting out a whine that sent shivers down his spine. Levi bit his lip and tried not to react, but apparently his body like to move without his authority, thrusting back to the heat of Eren's wet ass. They both moaned out loud, moving in sync perfectly, until

Eren decided he had enough of waiting and grabbed the raven's dick, pointing it up and sitting on it similar to how one would ride a horse.

"Nngh...Levi, ahh..." Eren began moving fast, bouncing up and down with his arm stretched behind him to support his body. He brought a hand to his mouth and nibbled on his thumb, wanting to keep himself in check even though he's easily losing himself into the wonderful pleasure of being stretched. He had a heat last month, but it wasn't as bad as this. Maybe the reality of having a fucking hot and gorgeous patient in his house didn't help. Ah, fuck, whatever. He's fucking said hot and gorgeous patient, and the least bit guilty about it.

Levi, with his bad leg, couldn't thrust up that much, so he settled for small movements that didn't aggravate his injured limb. He gripped the brunet's hip with his one hand and the other to stroke Eren's cock. Within few minutes, he felt his knot growing inside the ass he love so much, and he moved his hand faster to make sure Eren came first.

"Ah, ah, ahh!" When Eren felt the knot, he moved even more frantically, forgetting that Levi is an injured person, as he pushed himself up and dropped his body harder

down on that delicious cock. Combined with the feeling of the raven's hand gripping him, his orgasm was surely just around the corner.

"Fuck, Eren..."

"L-Levi...Levi!"

_Almost there... almost th-_

They stopped when a sound reached their ears.

"Mw..haaah!!"

"What...?" Levi sat up swiftly, ignoring his aching body.

The cries became clearer now that they weren't moaning like whores, and it sounded like...

"My babies..." Eren sighed. He tried pulling out, but the knot was inside, even though Levi hasn't come yet.

"Wait, stop, don't do that!" Levi hissed, before he carefully moved his legs out of the bed and carried the brunet, massaging his ass for a while. He stood up, making sure not to put much pressure to his bad leg, and made his way to the bedroom, Eren in tow.

It appears that the babies were woken up by their noise. Levi carried Eren with one arm, the brunet moaning softly as he sunk down on the raven's cock.

Levi reached to the crib with his free arm, stroking the children's heads and caressing their faces. He patted their cheeks and hummed softly until the twins were both calm again. He slowly leaned down, careful to hold Eren tight so he won't fall, and kissed their foreheads lightly, a faint smile on his lips. Levi was about to pat their heads again when Eren moaned again, scratching Levi's back for attention. The raven chuckled and moved to Eren's bed, laying down the brunet on the edge. He knelt down his good leg on the mattress and used the other mostly to keep stance as he fucked Eren back to oblivion, the brunet biting on his thumb once again to keep the noise down.

Eren moved his hips to meet his thrusts, using his other hand to stroke himself until he came hard, removing his thumb out of his mouth as his back curved and his head lolled to the side, panting heavily. Levi came next after seeing his husband drunk from orgasm, his arm supporting himself from the mattress, before lowering himself on top of the brunet.

"Levi..." Eren whispered, his hands wandering on the raven's back. "I know this is rather too soon, but... will you stay here? Will you be my mate? I don't have an Alpha, so..."

 _I already am, and I'm your Alpha by the way, thank you very much_ , Levi wanted to snarkily reply, but he just hummed, his arms snaking around the brunet's body. "Okay."

They shared a passionate kiss, before they fell to sleep.

\--

The Special Operation Squad was panicking.

Erwin's plan was set back for a week since their sponsor merchants learned of Captain Levi's disappearance. Some believed he's already dead, some believed he escaped to avoid his responsibility for the Scouting Legion, but the commander didn't lose hope.

Because when he went to inspect Levi's apartment, the scent of the raven was there. When people die, their scents disappear like them. But his house smelled like him and Eren, and he knew better than doubt his subordinate.

So he bought a messenger bird (which was actually illegal in a way inside the walls), wrote a message and tied it on its leg, and attached the one of Levi's cravats on the other. When night came and everyone else is asleep, he sent the bird on its way.

Blue eyes watched as the unusually big winged creature flew past the walls, a silent wish that Levi would receive it on time.

He turned back to his office, intent on getting work done.

\--

Maybe Levi died and went to heaven.

He woke up clean and clothed in Eren's bed, the omega sleeping beside him. Apparently, the babies woke up as well, as one was crawling (again) on his chest, the other pulling and scratching his hair. It was a good thing the bed was placed directly beside the room's wall, because the brats might have fallen if not for it. Eren snuggled closer to him as the twins thought it was a good idea to pull his cheeks and babble loudly. The sun was high up in the sky, so he guessed it would be hours before noon.

"Ow, brat, be gentle," he chided at the child tugging his hair. The baby smiled and tugged harder, letting out a happy whine. Levi sighed, letting the kid do whatever, when he forgot to ask what were the names of these children.

"Wuhhh... guuooh!"

"Yes, yes, I love you too, brats."

"Oohh...wahhh...." the baby crawling on his chest headed for his leg, and Levi internally panicked.

"No, don't go there!" Too late, the baby already reached his thighs, and its little hands already gripped his bad knee.

"F-Fu...fu..." Levi bit his lip, not wanting to curse around his babies. He quickly grabbed the wandering little shit's blue baby dress and pulled him back to his chest, heaving a sigh of relief.

He heard giggling beside him, a frown on his face. "Oi, Eren."

"S-Sorry, ahaha, you just look so cute doing that," the brunet grinned and kissed his cheek.

"Not really funny, your babies are jerks."

"Aww, well, I gotta go make lunch. Can you stay here for a while?"

Levi sighed. "Sure." But a smile immediately followed.

\--

That night, they fucked harder than the last round, Eren making sure Levi won't hurt his leg even more by forcing him to just lie down and he would do all the work. But the raven won't want that, and they fucked in three different positions until the brunet passed out. Levi was smiling smugly; it was like their honeymoon days.

Levi was about to go to sleep after cleaning both of them when he heard something outside. He paused for a while, listening intently. Wind, with a ruffling of something. He quickly pulled up his pants and went to the living room, opening a window slightly and looking outside.

A bird... with a paper tied on its leg... and a white cloth?

A messenger bird?

He pushed the window wider, reaching for the paper and unfolding it. He immediately recognized Erwin's handwriting and skimmed the short missive.

 

_Levi,_

_Don't forget the plan. They're moving it for six days. Get moving, and say hi to Eren for me._

_E. Smith_

 

The raven stared for at least a minute, before removing the cloth on the bird. 

His cravat?

Levi smirked.

He should ask Eren how the hell he got here from the day of their expedition.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter to compensate for my slow updates. Sorry! (;´Д`)
> 
> Also, if you follow the manga of SnK, there's a reason why Eren's memories are fragmented here. I kinda based what happened to him on one of the titan shifters there.
> 
> And omg, thank you for 6k+ hits! You guys are awesome, come and lemme give you hugs! (Ɔ˘⌣˘)(˘⌣˘)˘⌣˘ C)

 

The morning rolled off slowly.

Levi woke up earlier than Eren for the first time, smiling stupidly at the sight of his husband sprawled out on the bed nude and drooling like a child. The twins were quietly sleeping on the crib, and he could hear the rooster signaled the start of the day. He has 5 days to prepare, and he'll make sure they're safe once they returned into the walls.

He kissed the brunet quickly before he pushed himself up with ease, still limping badly but with a little pain. He brewed some of the tea leaves he found on the kitchen cabinet, setting down two mugs, and preparing the quick vegetable mash meal the twins eat for breakfast. Eren said the meal will help them grow stronger, and he would take his word on this one since he didn't know anything about nutrition or whatever. He had finished cooking when he heard a small mumble come from the room. Levi turned around and saw Eren standing sleepily on the door frame, a hand rubbing his eyes.

"Morning, brat."

"Mm...Morning, Levi," the brunet smiled and walked towards him to plant a kiss on his neck. He then plopped down on a nearby chair, dragging the steaming mug towards him. "You made breakfast?"  
Levi snorted. "Yeah, obviously." He stirred the contents of the low pot, watching the thick soup bubble from the heat. "Are the other brats awake?"

Eren giggled. "Not yet, but they usually wake up around this time. Are you done?"

The raven stirred once again, before removing the pot from the stove. "Yeah." He scooped the contents on two small bowls and brought them on the table. Just as he was about to ask something, soft cries echoed in the bedroom. "Ah, there you go." He moved to the room and found the twins awake and crying for attention, their arms flailing around.

He leaned down and carried each one of them on his arms, small hands reaching and grasping his clothed shoulders for purchase as they calmed down at the presence of someone. He hummed to them for a while before returning to the kitchen, Eren reaching out to him with a smile as he took one of the twins on his arms.

Levi sat down on another chair, the small child sitting comfortably on his lap. He pulled the bowl of thick soup closer to him and scooped a small portion on the spoon, letting it cool for a while, and pressed the spoon against the kid's lips. The child happily slurped the meal like a savage, smearing some of the soup on his cheeks even though Levi held the spoon still as to minimize the mess. He kissed the top of the baby's head whenever it finished the content of the spoon, which was usually followed with endless babbling. Eren was doing the same, but it's obvious his experience made everything easier for him.

Once the babies were fed, they were placed on the bedroom for a while as Levi cleaned the kitchen and washed the dishes, Eren telling a little story to his children. Then they moved the twins outside to get some sun, and once it was around 8 o'clock, they went back inside and headed for the bedroom. Eren asked the raven to watch the kids for a while since he's going out to but some supplies and food, and he agreed.

As usual, the moment he lied down on the bed, the twins ambushed him with their small giggles and babbles and little hands that can do mean things to his hair and face.

Ah, the life of a father. He wished everyday would just be like this.

\--

"How I arrived here?" Eren distractedly asked as he chopped some carrots into small cubes. "I...really don't remember, but the old couple who helped me said they found me crawling outside the town near the border, so it was pretty much a miracle I'm still alive. As to what happened before that, my memory was really hazy, but I think I was running away from something, I just don't remember what or who." He peeled a potato with ease, and diced it on the chopping board. "I think I was having a very long nightmare before I woke up, but that part, again, I don't remember much because all I know was that everything is too hot and there were screams but I couldn't see anything."

Levi hummed, his hands running down one of the twin's hair. The two brats were sitting on the couch, playing whatever game that involved smacking the other on the face and laughing. The raven was sitting with them quietly, but still watching to prevent any accidents.

"How about you? How did you end up here?" Eren called back.

"Ah, I was looking for someone who I thought went outside the walls," Levi replied. _Well, that someone was definitely outside the walls_. "I was using the 3d maneuver gear but ran out of gas, and I think I broke the gear itself when I fell, so I'm pretty much stuck here unless someone from the military was brave enough to do something stupid like what I did. Which is least likely to happen since an expedition is scheduled around next week and everyone is busy with preparations and whatnot."

 Eren didn't reply, choosing to continue his kitchen work and cooking a simple meal for their lunch. He doesn't have any appointments or patients pending written on his schedule, maybe Levi would like to go around the town and take a walk with him? His leg was mostly healed now, anyway.

But the underlying reason was that his heart was beating wildly in his chest, and he prayed to whoever might be listening now that Levi won't leave him, since the raven sounded like he's looking for ways to go back to the walls. 

The brunet knew he shouldn't get this attached so early, but the way Levi held and looked and made love to him, it was eating his entire being. _Shit._

He prepared the table and laid out the plates, bowl and cutlery, calling the three of them to hurry up and eat while the food is hot.

Their discussion turned into something else, but the sinking feeling never left the brunet's stomach.

\--

"Hello?"

Levi looked up from his place on the couch, in his arms one of the sleeping brats. He stood up and opened the door.

"Yes?"

The old couple who saw him outside greeted him with a smile. "Ah, Levi! You're in good shape now, huh? Eren does a really good job!"

The raven returned the smile, albeit faintly. "Yes, I'm 

alright now. He's here, should I call him?"

"No, no," the man chuckled. "You left this back on our house. I just thought you might need it." He handed him a rather large bag and the two blade sheaths of his gear.

"Oh," The raven went back to the couch and placed the sleeping child in there, then returned to take back the parts of his gear outfit. He thanked the couple and placed the bag on the floor near the couch and went back on watching the baby sleep since Eren was sleeping on the bedroom with the other baby.

He looked inside the bag and found his broken gear and 3DMG belt straps. At least the belts weren't damaged too much. Maybe he can still scale back to top of the wall with Eren and the twins.

Little did he know that Eren was watching him the whole time, his wide green eyes filled with worry.

\--

Within four days, Levi was able to gather enough supplies.

On the night before his planned return, he had finished fixing his gear, drawn a map of the entire town and possible routes back to the wall. He had also fixed the belts and buckles, making sure they won't accidentally tangle. His leg was mostly healed by now, since Eren was tending to him more often.

He neatly arranged the things he would use the next day and went to the bedroom. The twins were asleep, but Eren was fidgeting on the bed like a scolded child. He raised his eyebrow and sat down beside him.

"Eren?"

The brunet turned to his side, facing away from him.

Levi frowned. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Good night."

The raven panicked. _What the fuck did I do now?_ "Eren? Please look at me. Did I do something?"

Eren curled tightly into a ball. "I'm going to sleep now. You should sleep too."

Levi's frown softened, his lips tight into a straight line. He lied down beside the brunet and carefully wrapped his arms around the trembling body of his husband, kissing his nape gently.

"N-No..."

"Eren, please look at me."

The brunet shuffled slowly, pushing his face on Levi's chest. "I'm sorry... I'm just... you looked like you're...you're, uhh..."

"Looked like what?" He asked quietly, his arms around him in a tight embrace.

"...You looked like you're going to leave."

The raven tensed slightly, before relaxing again. "Eren, do you... really not remember anything?"

"Huh?"

"Remember when you asked why I was outside the walls? I said I was looking for someone, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"That... that person is you."

Eren pulled away, his brows knitted in confusion. "What? I... We don't even know each other, why would you look for me?"

Levi kissed him gently, pulling him back for another hug. "If you really don't remember at all, it's okay. Just... calm down, alright? I want to show you something tomorrow, maybe you could help me."

"Help you where? Is your leg still hurting?"

Levi chuckled. "Not really. Sorry, did I made you nervous? I won't leave you, don't worry." _I can never abandon my husband._

The brunet hugged him tightly, nuzzling his neck. "Yeah, I was really worried. Sorry for being... so clingy."

"No, don't apologize." He kissed his forehead and hair, not letting him go. "Good night, Eren."

Eren looked up to him and pouted. "No sex? Boring."

The raven laughed, but bit his lip before he could wake up the twins.

\--

The next day, Levi wore his complete gear outfit and green mantle. His gear won't be able to speed up due to his lack of propelling gas, so he'll have to climb the walls with nothing but his grappling hook. Underneath the mantle was a sling he would use to carry the twins and protect them from dust and titans. He would try carrying Eren in his arms or back, anything to help them reach the top of Wall maria safely.

Levi explained all of these to Eren, who was still confused as to why they're going inside the walls when it's undeniably safer here in the town. The raven replied that the two of them were needed back there, and even though Eren still couldn't understand, he agreed if it meant staying with Levi.

They were both standing on the border of the town, the twins comfortably asleep on Levi's chest on the sling. Eren was standing beside him, not really knowing what else to do. Levi nodded to him and held his hand as they walked out of the border and back to the territory of the titans.

The raven immediately spotted a seven meter class but ignored it in favor of relieving the building tension in Eren by squeezing his hand and reassuring him that they'll be able to reach the walls back safely, even though he was uncertain, but he'll never show this to Eren. They weren't even halfway when the titans started approaching them, their footsteps shaking the ground.

Eren gripped his hands tighter. "Levi..."

"It's okay, I won't let you get hurt."

The pounding in Eren's ears didn't help, but he trusted Levi in a way an omega trusts his Alpha, despite them not being destined mates. He closed his eyes as heat started to pool in his body, his head feeling light just like before.

"Levi... I don't like it here..."

"Shh... I'm here, don't worry."

Eren opened his eyes and saw a giant reaching for them, and his heart stopped. Levi immediately reached for his blade, intent on slicing the titan's fingers, but Eren broke their linked hands and ran in front of him, to the titan, with a look that screams an intent to kill, and scenes flashed between his eyes.

It was like...

"Eren, no!!!"

A flash of light, followed by a loud crack of thunder, and smoke surrounded them. Levi raised his arm to cover his eyes, the dust swirling in the air.

When the smoke subsided, he looked up with wide eyes.

A fifteen meter class was killing every single titan surrounding them. It was unlike the titans he had encountered before; it knows a stance he had seen in most hand-to-hand combat fights, and it always strikes for the place of weakness: the nape.

As if it has intelligence.

Once the surrounding titans were eliminated, it crouched down to him and held its hand.

Levi took a step back. What the fuck?

He took hold of the blade just to be sure, before he heard a voice behind the titan.

"Levi!"

Said man ran towards the back, seeing a vertical slice on the nape of the giant. Eren became a part of it, his body connected to the titan's with some flesh stretching out on his face and arms.

"Eren, what the fuck- what are you doing there?!"

"I don't know!" The brunet tried to pull back, but decided to just stay there. "Just climb up here, so we could go to the walls and be done with whatever we should do!"

Levi nodded, using his grappling hook to scale up to the titan's shoulder, careful not to startle the twins resting on his chest. He nodded back to Eren, who was absorbed back inside the titan, and they moved towards the wall, killing every titan standing in their way. Levi aided on the abnormal ones, slicing them whenever they try to jump at him. After a few more encounters, they finally reached the giant breach on the wall's gate.

Shiganshina.

They waded through the titans, shaking off the ones trying to bite his leg, and raced towards the broken gate of Wall Maria.

They were met with the dead bodies of soldiers wearing green cloaks, and Levi gritted his teeth.

It's time to get back at duty.

He turned to his side, pulling the long ears of Eren's titan. "Eren! I'm going down, alright? Just try to fight some of the titans, I'll come back to help you."

The titan tilted its head forward, a single nod, and the raven hooked and swung into several buildings and trees, not bothering to stop to stare at the shouting soldiers, and headed directly to the supply cart led by Mike.

The tall blond man nodded at him, and he quickly replaced his empty gas canister and dull blades. He was about to go back to Eren's side when he heard a small cry, and froze.

Mike looked at him as he raised his cloak and patted the heads of the crying twins. He placed his blades back to the sheath and kissed their foreheads, humming his usual tune that calms them down whenever they throw a small tantrum. He whispered reassurance in their small ears as they stopped crying, clinging to his shirt tightly.

"Let's go back to mommy, shall we?" He grinned, and they replied with a smile and small but happy whines.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took so long because I've been rewriting it a lot. I had a hard time because I'm unsatisfied with my writing, and this is my last attempt. I hope you guys like it lol (⊙﹏⊙✿)
> 
> Thank you, everyone, for reading my first complete multi-chaptered fic. You guys are the best~
> 
> (人*´∪`)♪тнайк　чоц♪(´∪`*人)
> 
> Cheers for the good work! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧
> 
> Also, Happy Fathers Day! ｡^‿^｡

 

⌈ The Third Stitch ⌋

 

"Captain Levi?! Captain Levi!"

Cheers from the other soldiers reached the raven's ears, and he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm here, now get back to your duties or else I'm making you clean the latrines for a month once we get back." He smirked internally when they finally shut up, turned to Mike to thank him, and left the supply cart. He killed seven titans on his way before he spotted Erwin and Hanji on the front lines. The brunette nodded to him and held out a black horse without a rider, and he gracefully landed in it.

"What now, Erwin? You better have a plan, a lot of soldiers died trying to make it out here."

The blond man looked forward. "I assume you received the note," to which the raven grunted in affirmation. "The goal is to reclaim Wall Maria. On the supplies, there are equipment Hanji and Moblit created to help block the broken gate. This will be a really long and labor intensive work, it's a good thing you arrived just on time."

Levi sighed when he heard Hanji giggled like a maniac. He straightened up on his seat and followed the lead, shooting glances at the soldiers behind them to make sure none of them died yet in his presence. He won't allow that to happen, now that he had gotten his shit together.

He spotted several titans on their way to the breached gate, and immediately passed the hold on his horse to Hanji, changing into maneuver gear and slicing down the giants' napes, making sure it wasn't Eren. He followed them on his gear, killing titans who tried reaching for the newbie squads. He spotted Ackerman on the side, murdering with the same intensity as before.

They finally reached the destroyed gate, Hanji and her squad scaling up the wall and waiting for the supply carts to arrive. They ward off the titans who tried to pick up the ones surrounding Mike's squad, and when the carts were unloaded, they started working on blocking the hole.

All the while Levi thought this should be the Stationary Guards' duty, but who the fuck cares anyway.

He helped in killing titans left and right until most of them were eliminated. The soldiers on the back were still in formation, so he guessed nothing is going wrong yet. He jumped and attached the grappling hook on the wall, going straight to the little camp Erwin set up for some brief discussion about the ongoing mission, careful again not to disturb the twins.

"Erwin, permission to leave for a while."

"Where to?" He asked while reading documents.

"Shiganshina."

"Why?"

Levi sighed. He seemed to be doing that often nowadays. "I'm going to look for Eren."

"I thought you were with him when you came here?"

"Yeah, but... it's classified. It has nothing to do with the expedition, alright? We got separated because I have to refill my tank."

Erwin rolled open a map. "Alright. Be back in an hour."

He nodded and left the tent and looked over the south district of Wall Maria. He scanned the place to see any notable titan, mainly a titan murdering others. His eyes widened when he saw one, and he jumped from the top of the wall and swiftly reached for Eren, his eyes never leaving the wild giant roaring and killing with its bare hands.

But a motherfucking titan was able to grab the wire of his grappling hook and he was sent falling on the wrong side of the road, and he nearly hit the pavement but luckily was able to release the other wire and kill the titan who nearly sent him and his babies dead.

He stood on top of the steaming corpse of the titan, and when the smoke was gone, he found out that he was being surrounded by hungry and ugly giants.

He sighed. "Fucking really?!"

It was a good thing his babies seemed to know when he was busy, since they were calmly sleeping under his mantle. Levi clicked his tongue and waited for the first one to reach for him. Giant hands started to move, and when one was on his front, he sliced the fingers off and jumped to slash its nape. He didn't bother taking a small break, intent on killing the ones surrounding him, and when he finished, he looked again for Eren.

But apparently Eren was still on his rage mode and didn't see him. Levi was still halfway on Shiganshina, and Eren was near the gates. The brunet's titan was just standing in front of the hole, killing the ones who tried to bypass him, before raising both giant arms and placing it on the walls.

The ground rumbled and shook in force, as a loud cracking sound echoed around and Eren's titan roared louder than before. A blue light flashed in the raven's eyes before the cracking sound became louder, and a translucent crystal started forming on the ruined walls, covering up the hole piece by piece. Levi watched with amazement as the gate was completely blocked, and the rogue titan falling into its stomach.

Levi quickly made his way near Eren, his instinct to protect his omega full blown. He killed the titans trying to take a bite on the fallen titan, swiping down several lanes to make sure the coast is clear. He went to stop by on the roof of a broken house to catch his breath, his shoulders shaking over adrenaline rush. He was snapped out of his daze when he heard the twins crying for attention. Not bothering to be a clean freak at the moment, he sat down on the roof and lifted the mantle, kissing the twins and humming, his arms wrapped around them in a fatherly embrace.

He failed to see the abnormal titan jumping for him, and before he knew it, he was falling down the roof, and a voice calling for him was the last thing he remembered before everything faded into nothing.

\--

"Do you even eat at all?! You're so skinny!"

"Excuse me? I'm skinny?? You should see yourself, brat. I should be the one asking that."

Eren fumed in his spot, Levi smirking deviously at their banter. He sipped his favorite brew of tea, watching the brunet huff and cross his arms in annoyance.

They were at the kitchen; Levi just got home after a tiring day of reading and signing documents he couldn't give a shit about. Eren was slicing up some ingredients, all the while wearing Levi's shirt and a cute white apron, the ribbon tied on his waist making Levi's eyebrow twitch in excitement on the idea of apron play.

"I'm sorry for being concerned about your well being, then. Asshole."

"Hey, you're the one who was begging me to drill your ass all day, it's pretty much your fault why we weren't able to eat during our honeymoon." The raven stood up and hugged the blushing brunet, biting his ear lobe and licking it slowly, enjoying the shiver running down his husband's body.

"S-Stop, Levi... I n-need to cook dinner..." He squirmed at the embrace, trying to free himself but Levi was having none of that. The raven grind his erection on Eren's thigh, ruffling the apron and hearing a small whimper, he considered himself victorious.

"We can eat later." He moved to lick and suck the brunet's nape, leaving a pretty love bite. His hands wandered south, slipping inside the black boxers and stroking the half-mast cock. Eren let out another whimper, before dropping the knife on the sink and grinding his ass against Levi's dick.

"Mhmm... Levi..."

"Hmm?"

"Levi... L-Levi, ah ah!"

The raven lifted the shirt and pinched his nipple. "What does my beautiful omega want?"

Eren let out an erotic cry, his head lolling on Levi's shoulder. "F-Fuck, Levi!"

"You want me to fuck you?" He whispered hotly, nibbling on the skin of the brunet's shoulder.

"N-No..."

"...What?"

"Levi... you need to wake up..."

He pulled back and saw Eren's eyes blown with lust, but his smile set something off in Levi. What's going on?

"Levi..." Eren turned around to face him and kissed him gently, just like their first time. It made his heart beat louder and faster, and he kissed back fiercely. Eren met his lips with hunger, and pulled back to peck his cheek. "Wake up, Levi."

Wake up? But he wasn't asleep.

"Levi... wake up..."

 

 

_Levi, wake up, please?_

 

 

Sharp blue eyes opened slowly, the sunlight softly illuminating the room, casting a beautiful glow.

Levi blinked several times, staring at the ceiling of the room. This place looked familiar, but he couldn't exactly put a name on the memory.

He turned his head to look on his right and saw the door open. Beside the bed was a night stand, a vase of flowers and a basket of bread resting atop of it. The entire room smelled like home.

That was funny, because he never had a home.

(Except home is where the heart is... and Eren isn't around.)

Voices and loud thumping were heard from the outside of the room. Levi tried to sit up, but the ache on his back was ridiculous. He slowly moved to avoid any pain, and rest his back against the fluffy pillow. He looked at his arm that was wrapped in a white bandage, felt the same on his head, and a patch of it on his cheek. Overall, he felt like he hell.

But the home-y feeling of the room reduced the pain, and he breathed out a relieved sigh.

He heard someone stepped into to room, and the voice he loved so much spoke to him.

"Good morning, Levi. I mean, good afternoon, since it's almost 3 o'clock, but whatever."

He smiled and looked up to see the grinning brunet, who was wearing his sweater (again). "So eloquent, Jaeger." They laughed softly, and Eren moved to sit down beside him.

"Are you feeling well now? Commander Smith is here with Hanji-san, they've been waiting for you to wake up."

Levi placed his arm around the brunet's hips. "I'm okay now. Where are we, by the way?"

"Umm... Trost, I think? He said this is the old headquarters of the Scouting Legion."

Levi nodded and closed his eyes, resting his head on Eren's shoulder. "Eren... do you... really not remember me?"

The brunet raised an eyebrow and kissed his forehead. "What are you saying?"

"I'm... I'm your husband, Eren. I'm your Alpha, your mate. We're married. Do you... remember that?"

Eren didn't reply, just breathing quietly and kissing whatever part of him he could reach. The brunet grasped his hand and kissed his knuckles.

"...Eren?"

"I... I remember, but not all of them."

Levi sat up straight and looked at him. "What?"

"I remember, Levi. It's just... some of them were really fragmented. I still have no clue on some things, there are memories that I couldn't recall no matter what I do. But I do remember the day we exchanged vows." He kissed the raven softly. "I don't know how it happened, but what's important is that we're together, right? We could always create new memories. I promise we would stay together, Levi. I love you, Alpha."

Their lips met into a sensual kiss, emotions clouding their minds as happiness took over them. Levi linked their fingers, his arms holding the brunet in a tight embrace.

"I love you too, Eren. I'll do my best to make you happy."

They were about to fall into an intense make out session again when someone coughed behind them. Levi glared on the open door and saw Hanji guiding the twins into the room, and the raven's glare softened. The two identical brats were able to walk (more like waddle) towards them, and he blinked.

"Wow..."

Eren looked at him. "Wow what?"

"I... didn't know they can walk now. That was fast."

Hanji laughed. "Levi, you were asleep for six months. Do you really think won't be able to develop their bones by that time?"

Levi glared at her, but she just cackled.

Eren smiled. "Come here, Isabel, Farlan."

Levi froze.

The twins happily obliged, smiling up to them and crawling at their laps. Levi held Isabel gently as she pulled his hair again with a smile, babbling nonsense, but the raven just smiled and kissed her forehead.

He could hear distant voices of his past, the pigtails of a loud girl who always called him big brother, the quiet but perceptive guy who helped him survive the underground, and their laughter and happy times together...

He smiled and looked out of the window, and saw the once barren backyard now filled with pretty flowers and lively bushes.

Yeah, he'll create new memories.

And he'll make sure those memories will be filled with happiness.


End file.
